Kärlek vid första ögonkastet
by Sofia003
Summary: Jane Green går det sjätte året på Hogwarts. Första dagen tillbaka till skolan har en ny kille börjat i det sjunde året. Det här är en berättelse om kärlek vid första ögonkastet - en berättelse om när havsblå ögon möter hasselnötsbruna. 24 färdiga kap.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: J.k Rowling äger Hogwarts och magin, jag äger endast karaktärerna.**

**A/N: Lägger upp fler kapitel om någon reviewar :) **

Prolog

Värmen spred sig långsamt ut från mitt hjärta ända ut i fingertopparna. Var det känslan som alla hade pratat om? Var jag kär? Jag kom på mig själv att jag rodnade, även om jag satt ensam inne på toaletten. Var det verkligen JAG som var kär? Lilla jag, lilla Jane. Jag rös av lycka över tanken att jag kanske var kär. Var det här kärlek vid första ögonkastet? Men bara den lilla stund som våra blickar möttes, var det verkligen något speciellt? Hans havsblå ögon hade sett så, hur ska jag beskriva... Ömma? Det kändes verkligen som att han hade sett rakt in i mig, rakt in i mitt hjärta. Mitt hjärta startade att slå snabbare när jag tittade på min spegelbild i den slitna badrumsspegeln, var det kärlek vid första ögonkastet inte bara för mig, utan för honom också? Var det kärlek vid första ögonkastet som hade fått mig känna på detta underbara, lyckliga, drömmande humör? Var det kärlek vid första ögonkastet som jag precis hade upplevt?

Kapitel 1

En försiktig knackning hördes på dörren  
>"Jane, mår du bra?" Det var Sam som pratade men jag kunde höra Melanie och Laurie prata i tysta viskningar. Jag öppnade dörren och mötte deras blickar.<br>"Jag mår … bra" Sa jag med ett leende på läpparna och jag kände att rodnaden började komma tillbaka sakta på mina kinder.  
>"Vad var det där om? Du bara försvann mitt under festen" Sa Melanie och lite oro kunde höras från hennes annars ganska bestämda röst.<br>"Ehm, inget" Sa jag så oskyldigt jag kunde men det verkade inte som att det kunde övertala tjejerna.  
>"Berätta!" Sa dem alla tillsammans lite högre än vad som egentligen var nödvändigt.<br>"Han är bara såå söt" Sa jag drömmande och de kollade frågande på mig.  
>"Vem?" Sa Sam, och en exalterad blick slängdes emellan henne och de andra tjejerna.<br>"Märkte ni inte honom? Han den nya killen, som går i sjunde året?" Jag kände en liten oro inom mig, hade jag bara föreställt mig honom? Existerade han inte i verkligheten? Var det bara jag som hade suttit och dagdrömt?  
>"Det har börjat en ny kille i Hufflepuff, såg ni inte honom?" Försökte jag igen och hoppades innerligt att de skulle förstå.<br>"Var det han med mörkbrunt hår? Jag såg bara en liten skymt av honom" Sa Laurie och såg väldigt fundersam ut.  
>"Vad är det med honom?" Melanie sa och det syntes tydligt att hon verkligen försökte genomskåda mig. Innan jag han svara med ett svar som troligtvis skulle vara något i stilen med "Inget..." så hann Laurie börja.<br>"Jag tror att någon har fått en liten crush…" De började alla att småfnittra, det var typiskt dem att reta mig för något så litet. Vi gick alla bort från toaletterna och ner till vårt mysiga sällskapsrum. Det var precis som jag kom ihåg det, med träväggar och svaga skiftningar av svart och gult. Jag tog fart och hoppade mot den stora mjuka soffan och landade precis lika mjukt som jag hade förväntat mig. Jag spred ut benen och armarna men ångrade mig snabbt när tjejerna satte sig på mina ben. Tjejerna började prata om något om maten från festen, men jag kunde inte sluta tänka på den där killen. De där ögonen…

Mina tankar avbröts av tjejerna som puttade till mig i sidan och jag ryckte till.

"Han kommer" var det ända som kom tyst ut ur Lauries mun. Jag vände mig om och kollade på när killarna i sjunde året kom gåendes i sällskapsrummet. I mitten gick han och skrattade och skakade lite på huvudet. Han flyttade blicken från dem och tittade på mig. Våra blickar möttes igen, precis som de hade gjort i Den stora salen, och jag kände hur värmen fyllde upp hela kroppen. Han släppte taget av min blick och övergick till att koncentrera sig på killarna istället. Mitt hjärta slog lite snabbare än vanligt och jag gav ifrån mig en liten suck, var det möjligt att vara så snygg som han? De satte sig vid bordet i hörnet längst bort och fortsatte att skratta.

"Det finns snyggare," viskade Melanie "som han" hon pekade på en kille med en lite mörkare än blond hårfärg. De andra tjejerna nickade instämmande men jag kunde inte slita min blick från ryggen och bakhuvudet som hörde tillsammans med det mörkbruna håret.

"Jane, sluta stirra på honom, det ser lite misstänksamt ut" Sa Sam och hon tog tag mitt huvud och vred på det så jag tittade på tjejerna igen.

"Stalker varning…" Sa Laurie och vi alla började skratta. Jag kastade ännu en blick mot killen med det mörkbruna håret i hopp om en blick tillbaka. En av killarna med svart hår tittade snabbt på mig och sa något till killarna som jag inte kunde höra. Ännu en gång möttes mina hasselnötsbruna ögon med hans havsblå magiska ögon men denna gång så tittade jag snabbt bort och låtsades att hänga med i tjejernas diskussion som nu handlade om chokladgrodor.

"Jag tror jag går och lägger mig, jag känner mig ganska trött" Sa jag ganska tyst och drog mig långsamt upp ur soffan och gick över till andra sidan av rummet för att gå upp till sovsalarna. Han kunde väl inte ha känt samma värme i kroppen som mig? Jag var inte snygg, eller söt, eller något. Jag var ingen, och varför, av alla tjejer, skulle det vara just mig han skulle bli kär i?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: J.k Rowling äger Hogwarts och magin, jag äger endast karaktärerna.**

**A/N: Haha okej, jag är helt ny med det här så jag lär mig. Det här är min första Fanfiction, typ, har skrivit 20 kapitel redan så om någon vill ha mer så kan jag helt klart lägg upp mer. Jag uppdaterar så ofta jag kan, jag försöker lägga upp ungefär två kapitel per vecka, men det beror också på er som läser (om det verkligen är någon som läser haha). Det kommer gå snabbare att lägga upp nu när jag har skrivit klart de första och jag hoppas verkligen att någon är villig att läsa mer :) Här kommer kapitel 2.**

Kapitel 2

Jag vaknade av ett oerhört starkt ljus och jag öppnade ögonen långsamt för att se vad det var som lyste. Den ljusrosa lampan som stod på mitt nattduksbord stod på full effekt och jag tryckte på knappen snabbt för att stänga av den. Jag satte mig upp och gnuggade mina ögon, att gå upp tidigt hade aldrig riktigt varit min grej.

"God morgon sömntuta" sa Melanie samtidigt som hon stod och sminkade sig noggrant framför spegeln.

"Var du tvungen att tända min lampa? Den lyser så starkt" Sa jag gäspande och tittandes på henne med sömniga ögon.

"Det var Sam" Sa hon och jag slängde en smått irriterad blick på Sam som stod bredvid Laurie.

"Du var ju tvungen att vakna någon gång i alla fall" Sa Sam och log mot mig. Jag orkade inte säga mycket mer så jag ställde mig upp och började klä på mig mina kläder. När jag väl var färdig med kläderna och hade börjat med att lägga på lite foundation i ansiktet var de andra tjejerna redan klara. Med lite maskara på ögonfransarna var jag redo att gå ner till frukosten med de andra tjejerna. Även om vi inte hade bråttom småsprang vi upp för trappan med små steg av ren vana, att vara i tid var inte det vi var bäst på. När vi väl var uppe kom jag på att jag hade glömt min trollstav.

"Skit" Var det enda jag sa och jag vände mig om för att börja gå ner för trappan.

"Trollstaven igen, va?" Sa Laurie. Jag gav en snabb nickning och mina steg flöt snabbt ner för trappan. Jag gick igenom dörren som hade hudigenkänning på handtaget men i min fart så upptäckte jag att de magiska ögonen stod precis framför mig och utan tid till att stanna flög jag rakt in i honom. Mitt huvud slog in i hans muskulösa axel och jag föll ihop på marken hållandes på mitt huvud. Jag kunde känna hur blodet dunkade snabbt igenom mitt huvud, var det på grund av slaget eller att det var just han som jag hade, bokstavligt talat, sprungit på. Smärtan kom ganska snabbt därefter och jag suckade djupt. Han stod fortfarande upp men jag märkte att han närmade sig ner mot mig på golvet långsamt.

"Hur gick det?" Hans röst var precis som jag hade föreställt mig och den smekte ljuvligt i mina öron.

"Det gick nog bra" Sa jag och jag skrattade vagt över hur klumpig jag hade varit.

"Jag heter Marcus Talcott" Sa han och sträckte ut handen och jag skakade den försiktigt.

"Jane Green" Sa jag och jag började försöka ställa mig upp från golvet. Jag kom inte långt innan han omfattade mig med sina armar och hjälpte mig upp hela vägen. Huvudet gjorde ont och jag grimaserade så diskret jag kunde.

"Kom" sa han och tog en stol från ett av borden och hjälpte mig till att sitta på den, även om jag sa att jag inte behövde någon hjälp.

"Varför hade du så bråttom?" Frågande han mig och hand tog också en stol och satte sig på den. Hans ögon som nu tittade på mig gjorde mig alldeles mjuk inombords och hjärtat började slå hårdare och snabbare än det någonsin gjort förut.

"Ehh, Jag glömde … min trollstav" Sa jag och försökte att andas så djupt som möjligt för att lugna ner mitt hjärta lite. Han log och det blev tyst, pinsamt tyst.

"Så, varför stod du stilla, väntade du på någon?" Frågade jag honom när min nervositet hade lagt sig lite.

"Jag väntade på resten av killarna, de är och busar med några Slytherinare" Sa han och fortsatte att le, han var så fin.

"Men varför var inte du med dem?" Frågade jag honom och jag vände huvudet mot brasan och tittade hur elden lekte.

"Jag är inte så mycket av en morgonmänniska" Sa han och jag log åt att vi minst hade något gemensamt.

"Jag är inte heller så förtjust i morgonar" Sa jag och jag märkte att han fortfarande tittade på mig. Jag vred mitt huvud mot hans och tittade in i de havsblå ögonen, inte för första gången. Tystaden bröts när jag kände hur ont jag hade i mitt huvud igen, det verkade som att inte ens Marcus ögon kunde bota min smärta.

"Du har onödigt hårda axlar" Sa jag klagande och än en gång lade jag min hand emot pannan.

"Kom, jag tar dig till Madam Pomfrey, hon kan bota smärtan snabbt" Sa han och jag följde med honom ut ur sällskapsrummet. När vi gick upp för trappan bröt han tystaden.

"Du går i sjätte året, eller hur?"

"Aa" Sa jag och försökte att inte tänka på smärtan som bultade runt i huvudet.

"Du är ny, varför nu?" Sa jag för att sammanfatta min mening så kort som möjligt och det verkade som att han förstod.

"Jag har bott i Afrika sedan jag var tio år så jag har gått i skola där. Jag flyttade tillbaka hit till England i år" Sa han och lät lite ledsen på rösten, varför visste jag inte.

"Varför flyttade du hit igen? Gillade du det inte i Afrika?" frågade jag fundersamt.

"Jo, det var väl bra i Afrika, jag gillade att bo där. Nu är allt annorlunda efter det som hänt, men det är inget att bry sig om" Sa han och jag tittade på honom medlidande, han såg verkligen inte ut att må bra men jag lät bli att fråga vidare.

"Du vet de jag satt med igår i sällskapsrummet när ni kom in igår?" frågade jag honom när vi nästan var uppe vid sjukhusflygeln.

"Aa, jag tror det, vad då, då?

"Kan du inte säga till dem att jag är här? Jag tror att jag i alla fall stannar här första lektionerna" Sa jag och log lite.

"Självklart, det är mitt fel att du har ont" Sa han och skrattade lite smått.

"Nej, det var verkligen inte ditt fel, det är mitt. Det var jag som var så klumpig" Sa jag och liksom han, skrattade.

"Men jag ska väl ta och leta reda på dem och krya på dig då" Sa han leende och vände sig om sakta om och började gå.

"Vänta" Sa jag och han vände sig om och tittade på mig "Tack Marcus"

"Ingen orsak" Sa han och steg efter steg försvann han längre och längre bort i korridoren.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Jag äger karaktärerna och storyn, men denna underbara värld med magin och Hoqwarts tillhör till J.K Rowling

A/N: So, here's kapitel 3, Hoppas någon läser, för jag har skrivit bättre i slutet av de kapitel jag hittills har skrivit.

Kapitel 3

När han inte syntes längre vände jag mig om och gick de sista metrarna mot sjukhusflygeln med darrande fingrar av det jag precis hade upplevt. Hade jag verkligen pratat med Marcus? Jag kände rodnaden stiga på kinderna när mina tankar kom till den punkten att jag faktiskt hade sprungit in just i honom. Att vara klumpig vid fel tillfällen var min grej på något sätt. Väl inne hos Madam Pomfrey fick jag dricka något av färgen militärgrönt som alldeles för beskt för min smak.

"Så där ja" Sa Madam Pomfrey när jag hade druckit upp det sista med ett grimaserande ansikte.

"Du ska nog sätta dig ner här" Sa hon och pekade på en av sängarna när jag började känna att allt blev lite snurrigt.

"Det är vanligt att bli yr av det här som du har druckit, det blir nog bra om en stund" Sa hon och begav sig mot sitt lilla kontor. Sittandes ner kändes det mycket bättre och jag kunde tänka efter vad som egentligen hade hänt tidigare. Det kändes som att han hade gillat att prata med mig, eller var det bara för att vara artig? Med tankarna snurrandes runt i mitt huvud somnade jag sittandes i sängen.

Med ett vagt minne av vad jag hade drömt vaknade jag av några skrik. Jag öppnade ögonen och märkte att jag nu låg ner och hade täcket liggandes över benen. Det var tjejerna som skriken hade kommit ifrån och de kom rusandes mot mig.

"Jane, hur mår du? Vad hände du bara försvann, och så kom den där killen och sa att du låg här uppe" Sam pratade snabbt och jag försökte att urskilja alla ord så bra som möjligt.

"Jag slog i huvudet men jag mår bra nu" Sa jag och kollade trött på de alla, det hade varit skönt att fortsätta sova.

"Förlåt Jane, men du ser verkligen hemsk ut" Sa Melanie och de alla såg oroliga ut. Huvudet gjorde inte ont längre och jag kände att allt blev klarare för varje sekund.

"Det är ingen fara, jag hade bara ont i huvudet" Sa jag igen och de alla såg mindre oroade ut.

"Vad hände, och varför visste han att du var här uppe?" Frågade Laurie som nu satt på änden av sängen. Jag suckade, berättade allt och de skrattade åt min klumpighet. Att berätta allt för dem fick mig att förstå att alla tankar om att han kanske gillade mig inte passade in. Självklart att man hjälper någon som ramlar eller hur? Vem det är spelar väl ingen roll.

"Ibland förstår jag inte hur du lyckas Jane" Sa Laurie och de andra tjejerna nickade instämmande.

"Jag kan väl inte rå för att han står där jag springer" Sa jag och vi skrattade tillsammans över att det faktiskt var mitt fel helt och hållet.

"I alla fall fick du hans uppmärksamhet" Sa Melanie och tittade ner på sina troligtvis nymålade naglar.

"Aa, antagligen första och sista chansen. Han lär väl inte vara intresserad av en klumpig tjej som får ont i huvudet av att slå axeln i hans axel" Sa jag uppgivet och allt kändes mer verkligt när jag hade sagt det rakt ut. Han skulle aldrig gilla mig.

"Tänk positivt, gumman, han hjälpte dig hit upp, det hade han inte gjort om han inte gillade dig lite i all fall" Sa Laurie och la handen på min axel. Jag suckade och nickade. Jag ställde mig upp, liksom tjejerna och vi började gå mot dörren.

"Tack Madam Pomfrey" Sa jag till henne innan vi gick ut genom dörren.

"Det var så lite så" Sa hon och det var det ju verkligen. Inget hade stor betydelse, inget av det som hade hänt. Jag antog att tjejerna visste till vilken lektion vi skulle till och tydligen hade jag bara missat första lektionen. Vi var på väg till Trolldomshistoria och för en gång såg jag faktiskt fram emot att sova på den hårda skolbänken, det var bättre än ingen sömn alls.

Djupt sovande låg jag på bänken och drömde och för varje sekund som gick blev drömmen mer och mer till en mardröm. För varje sekund kom jag längre och längre bort ifrån honom och ju längre bort jag kom desto svårare blev det att urskilja hans havsblå ögon. Jag visste att det aldrig skulle gå, jag och killar hade aldrig riktigt fungerat på alvar. Jag visste att det skulle bli ännu ett år på Hogwarts utan killar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Jag äger karaktärerna och storyn, världen tillhör J.K Rowling**

**A/N: Finns inte så mycket att säga, men någon review skulle ju vara trevligt :) **

Kapitel 4

Efter en lång dag landade jag tillslut i det lugna sällskapsrummet med en fortfarande smått öm panna. Med redan mängder av läxor att göra började jag med läxan som vi hade fått i Försvar mot svartkonster. Försvar mot svartkonster hade aldrig riktigt varit min grej, och jag kämpade så gott jag kunde med texten om varulvar. Sam, Melanie och Laurie hade träffat några killar från Rawenclaw och de hade allihop gått till Den stora salen för att ha kul. Jag, som var lite av den lugnare personen, valde istället att göra läxorna. _Det kanske är anledningen till att ingen kille vill ha dig, du är alldeles för tråkig_ Snurrade en tanke runt men jag lyckades att tvinga bort den, även om den fortfarande låg och simmande långt bak i huvudet. Jag suckade stort över att det inte heller blev bättre när jag inte förstod något av det jag själv hade skrivit om varulvar. Ett par tårar gled ner för mina kinder och jag huvudet i händerna, som i sin tur var lutade mot det lilla träbordet. _Jag är hopplös,_ m_itt liv är hopplöst, hela jävla världen är hopplös_ fortsatte mina tankar och tårarna kom med tätare och tätare avstånd. Fotsteg hördes bakifrån mig och jag torkade bort tårarna så snabbt, men ändå så diskret jag kunde. Jag hoppades på att det var någon av tjejerna som hade kommit tillbaka utan att jag hört det. Jag stirrade ner på min uppsats som låg på bordet och låtsades koncentrera mig på den. Jag kände en varm hand försiktigt läggas på min axel och jag tittade upp för att se vem det var. Mina rödsprängda ögon av gråt såg rakt in i de havsblå och rodnaden steg gradvis på mina kinder. Jag tittade snabbt ner igen på uppsatsen och han satte sig ner bredvid mig.

"Hur är det med dig?" Frågade han och la en av hårslingorna som hängde ner i mitt ansikte bakom mitt ena öra.

"Det är lugnt" Försökte jag med men förstod ganska snabbt att han knappast skulle gå på det. Han kollade på mig och väntade på att jag skulle fortsätta.

"Det är bara det att jag," Jag tog ett djupt andetag "Jag förstår ingenting av det här" Sa jag, tog tag i pergamentet och lade det framför honom. Jag hoppades på att han skulle tro att det var det ända jag hade gråtit över, det var ju ändå en del av anledningen till att jag hade gråtit. Han tog tag i pergamentet och läste det. Ibland höjde han ögonbrynen och nickade långsamt. Han var så söt när de fina blå ögonen snabbt gled över pappret och jag studerade minsta lilla rörelse han gjorde. När han hade läst klart tittade han upp på mig och log.

"Det var jättebra skrivet Jane" Jag tittade på honom och suckade.

"Men jag förstår ju inte, jag har bara skrivit av det som står i boken" Sa jag och fortsatte "Försvar mot svartkonster är bara jobbigt, varför ska jag veta allt om varulvar? Det viktigaste är väl att kunna beskydda sig med trollformler?" Med honom sittandes bredvid mig kände jag mig mycket lugnare och värmen inom mig hindrade mig från att börja gråta igen.

"Jag kan hjälpa dig" Sa han och log lite osäkert "Alltså, om du vill" Jag nickade ivrigt och han började förklara det jag hade skrivit i början av uppsatsen.

"Okej, så en varulv kan inte göra något åt sin transformering, de förvandlas alltid vid fullmåne…"

Djupt imponerad av hur bra han kunde förklara förstod jag snabbt nästan allt som hade med varulvar att göra och när han väl var klar tittade jag rakt in i hans ögon.

"Du är verkligen jättebra på att förklara, Marcus" Sa jag och han skrattade lågt.

"Du är en bra lyssnare, Jane" Sa han och jag rodnade lite, jag hade hört förut att jag var bra på att lyssna men när det kom från honom var det en helt annan grej.

"Så du förstår nu?" Frågade han för att bryta tystaden medan jag tittade ner på pergamentet som nu inte bara framstod som ord utan mer som sammanhållande meningar.

"Aa, tack så mycket för hjälpen, nu kanske jag i alla fall får ett A om jag har tur" Sa jag och skrattade sarkastiskt.

"Jag kan hjälpa dig fler gånger om du vill, jag har lätt för Försvar mot svartkonster" Sa han och jag log. Tanken att jag skulle få träffa honom och prata med honom ensam igen gjorde att mitt hjärta bultade en aning snabbare.

"Jättegärna" Sa jag och drunknade långt in i hans havsblå ögon. "Ehm, jag antar att vi ses någon gång snart då" Fortsatte jag och ställde mig upp för att gå upp till sovsalen.

"Jag antar det" Sa han och satt kvar vid bordet.

"Tack för allt idag" Jag log stort och tittade på honom.

"Tack du med, och hoppas allt gick bra med huvudet" Sa han och la snabbt till den sista delen av meningen. Jag skrattade och tittade på honom.

"Jag fick inte direkt hjärnskakning" Sa jag och han log tillbaka på mig. Jag vände mig om och gick upp för trappan till sovsalen. Hur länge hade vi pratat egentligen? Och vart var tjejerna? Alldeles för trött på att tänka tid och rum gick jag och lade mig i sängen. Fylld av blandade känslor somnade jag leendes. Jag var kär.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Jag äger karaktärerna och storyn, den underbara världen tillhör J.K Rowling**

**A/N: Fortsätter väl att lägga upp kapitel, hoppas någon läser, för jag tycker i alla fall att den blir bättre i senare kapitel :)**

Kapitel 5

"Vad hände igår? Hur länge var ni ute?" Hördes Laurie säga och Sam fortsatte snabbt efter.

"Jane hade redan somnat så vi gick och lade oss också, du måste berätta ALLT som hände igår" Jag öppnade ögonen och tittade bort mot Melanies säng. Både Sam och Laurie satt på hennes säng och stirrade rakt på henne.

"Åh, god morgon Jane, sovit gott?" Sa Melanie när hon såg att jag var vaken. Innan jag hann säga godmorgon tillbaka började Laurie prata igen.

"Melanie, du ska inte tro att du kan komma undan, vad hände?" Jag satte mig upp i sängen förvirrad över allt prat.

"Vad har hänt?" Frågade jag och gäspade stort.

"_Melanie_ hade lite kul igår med en viss person och hon vägrar berätta vad som hände" Sa Sam med en lite irriterad ton på rösten.

"Va? Vem?" Va det ända jag fick fram. Jag drog upp benen i sängen och satte mig i skräddare, redo för att lyssna på Melanie. Med alla tre blickar på sig började Melanie att berätta.

"Alltså, det hände ju inte så mycket egentligen, men jag och Peter Smith satt och typ, prata"

"_Peter Smith_? Rawenclaws slagman?" Frågade jag ivrigt de andra nickade med leenden på läpparna.

"Visst är han snygg" Sa Melanie drömmande och Sam flyttade snabbt sin blick från mig till Melanie.

"Så ni satt bara och pratade igår? Utan att något hände?" Sa Sam misstänksamt och Melanie rodnade synligt.

"Det kanske blev en liten kyss någonstans där i mitten" Sa hon och log mot oss. Laurie suckade och skakade huvudet med ett leende på läpparna.

"Hur kommer det sig att det bara är du som får alla snygga killar?" Sa Sam som nu tog på sig sina kläder.

"Ni måste ju göra något om ni gillar någon, ni kan ju inte bara stå och låtsas som ingenting" Sa Melanie som också började byta om.

"Eller så är det för att du är snygg" Sa jag och tittade på Melanie, vi visste alla att hon var en av de populäraste på skolan.

"Aa, det kan ju vara det också" Sa hon lite ironiskt och log. Jag suckade och tänkte tillbaka på gårdagen. Det hade känts så underbart att bara få vara nära Marcus och jag log för mig själv. Mina tankar blev snabbt avbrutna av en röst.

"Hallå, har du inte ens börjat klä på dig?" Frågade Laurie och jag antog att hon syftade på mig. Jag ställde mig snabbt hur sängen och kände hur allting började skifta i vit och rosa. Jag svajade till och satte mig ner på sängen med huvud ner mot knät. Tjejerna märkte inget och jag var snabbt uppe på fötterna igen, dock ställde jag mig inte upp i en sådan fart som tidigare.

Den stora salen var redan full av elever som åt frukost. Jag skymtade Marcus sitta och prata med sina kompisar men när vi väl passerade dem undvek jag att titta på honom. Jag hade erfarenhet av att jag brukade hänga på killar som jag gillade och det var alltid något jag hade försökt att undvika. När vi väl hade satt oss ner tog jag en macka med smör och skinka precis som vanligt. Jag åt långsamt och lyssnade på tjejernas intensiva diskussion om olika tesorter. Jag hade inga planer på att ge mig in och diskutera eftersom att jag inte ens kom ihåg vad mitt favoritte var, istället drog jag långsamt blicken mot Marcus. Till min förvåning satt han redan och tittade på mig. Jag log lite och vinkade och han gjorde det samma tillbaka. Jag vände min blick till tjejerna som nu försökte luska ut ur Melanie vad som mer detaljerat hänt kvällen innan med Peter. Sam tittade på mig när jag flyttade min blick från Marcus till tjejerna. Hon höjde ögonbrynen och slängde en blick mot Marcus.

"Vad gjorde du igår föresten när vi hade gått? Det har inte typ hänt något som vi borde veta?" Frågade Sam och de andra tjejerna slutade prata och drog blickarna rakt mot mig. Jag kände att jag rodnade lite och log lite lätt.

"Inget speciellt, jag fick bara lite hjälp med min uppsats om varulvar" Sa jag oskyldigt och de tittade nyfiket på mig.

"Vem hjälpte dig?" Frågade Melanie och Sam puttade på hennes axel.

"Fattar ni inte? Det var ju den där killen som Jane är alldeles förälskad i!" Sa Sam alldeles för högt och jag sträckte mig över bordet och slog henne hårt på armen.

"Tyst! Och jag är _inte _alldeles förälskad i honom" Sa jag tyst och hoppades på att det inte han hade hört något av Sam hade sagt. "Jag tycker bara att han är snäll som hjälpte mig med läxan" Tjejerna skakade på sina huvuden och log.

"Vad"? Jag tittade på dem irriterat och de skrattade lite.

"Säker på att det inte var så att du behövde "hjälp" med läxan?" Frågade Melanie och jag kollade surt på henne.

"Okej ni vet att jag är sämst i skolan, ibland kanske jag behöver hjälp till skillnad från er!" Fräste jag åt dem och jag började gå ifrån bordet, jag visste inte varför jag hade blivit arg men jag var bara trött på allt. Jag skyndade iväg förbi borden och jag kunde känna tjejernas blickar i nacken. Jag satte mig ner på stengolvet utanför Den stora salen och suckade tungt. Tjejerna kom springandes i korridoren och Laurie sträckte fram en hand åt mig så jag lättare kunde ställa mig upp.

"Det var absolut inte meningen att mena något illa" Sa Melanie och jag skakade på huvudet och började snabbt prata.

"Nej, jag skulle inte bara ha sprungit iväg sådär, jag är bara trött idag" och tjejerna nickade.

"Bra, men säg till om du behöver hjälp med något i skolarbetet, fast det har du ju Marcus till" Sa Sam och log och jag log tillbaka.

"Bara tyst, okej? Jag tycker bara att han är en snäll kompis" Sa jag när vi nästan var framme vid klassrummet där vi skulle ha Trolldryckskonst.

"Visst" Sa alla tjejer tillsammans och jag kände att jag rodnade svagt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Jag äger karaktärerna och storyn, den underbara världen tillhör J.K Rowling**

**A/N: Finns inte så mycket att säga :)**

Kapitel 6

Trolldryckskonsten gick ovanligt bra och för en gång skull skämde jag inte ut mig för hela klassen genom att tappa alla ingredienser på golvet, något som hade hänt flera gånger under bara några veckor i femte året. Resten av dagen fortsatte hyffsat snabbt och till slut var det dags för lunch. På vägen till Den stora salen kom Marcus gående i motsatt riktning som oss och han log mot mig. Jag saktade ner mina steg och tjejerna tittade på varandra menande.

"Vi ses snart, Jane" Sa Sam och de gick iväg mot maten som doftade gott i långa vägar.

"Hej" Sa jag och han stannade en bit framför mig.

"Hej, du jag tänkte om," Började han och jag kunde se lite nervositet i hans blick " du kanske ville komma och kolla på uttagningen till Quidditchlaget i efteriddag?"

"Ja, absolut" Sa jag och log mot honom, jag blev glad bara att jag fick chansen att träffa honom fler gånger.

"Vad kul!" Sa han och sken upp som en sol. Hans havsblå passade naturligt ihop med leendet på hans läppar.

"Trodde du inte att jag ville?" Frågade jag lite retandes och han skrattade lågt.

"Jag var bara inte säker på om du gillade quidditch" Sa han och fortsatte att le stort.

"Jag kanske är förskräcklig på att flyga, men att titta på när andra flyger runt har jag inget problem med" Sa jag och tankarna svävade bort mot när jag försökt att flyga första gången. Låt mig bara säga att det inte slutade bra.

"Vart är du på väg nu?" Frågade jag och undrade lite varför han var ensam ännu en gång.

"Jag är på väg till Örtläran, vi börjar om bara några minuter" Sa han tittandes på mig.

"Men skynda dig iväg då, jag vill inte vara anledningen till att du kommer försent!" Sa jag snabbt och han suckade lågt.

"Det är knappast ditt fel om jag kommer försent, dessutom hinner jag ner dit" Sa han och jag började röra på mig lite, beredd att gå mot matsalen. Jag visste inte om jag skulle ge honom en kram eller inte och hela situationen blev lite stel.

"Jaa, ehm hejdå då" Sa jag och log mot honom.

"Vi ses senare" Sa han tillbaka och vi gick åt skilda håll.

"Vad pratade ni om?" Fågade Laurie nyfiket när jag hade satt mig ner. Melanie var helt okontaktbar och satt i sina egna drömmar tittandes på Peter Smith och antagligen hade varken Laurie eller Sam försökt att få kontakt med henne.

"Inget speciellt, jag ska iväg och kolla på uttagningen till quiddtichlaget i eftermiddag" Sa jag samtidigt som jag började med att äta smått på några vindruvor.

"Åå, vad gulligt" Sa Sam och jag kollade på henne med en blick som skulle likna lite som _är-du-seriös_?

"Vi är bara vänner, okej?" sa jag övertygande, även om jag hade önskat att det hade varit väldigt mycket mer. Både Sam och Laurie himlade med ögonen och suckade.

På Förvandlingskonsten var jag en av de första som lyckades med att förvandla en get till en örn. Även om resten av skolan inte gick så bra, så klarade jag i alla fall Förvandlingskonsten bra. Det konstiga var att jag faktiskt hade fått över A på alla mina GET prov, och jag kunde ändå inte förstå något av det jag hade lärt mig. Jag hade precis klarat mig på gränsen till ett Ö på Försvar mot svartkonster och det var ett under att jag kunde gå de flesta FUTT-kurserna.

Senare på Försvar mot svartkonster lämnade jag in min om varulvar på i hopp om att den var tillräckligt bra. Vi fick börja med att försöka kasta trollformler utan att tala. Självklart misslyckades jag totalt, och antagligen så skulle jag nog inte klara det på ett tag heller.

Trött på skolan och läxorna gick jag mot quidditchplanen. Tjejerna hade avstått då de tyckte att jag skulle vara själv med Marcus. Jag såg fram emot att se alla flyga, speciellt Marcus eftersom att jag aldrig hade sett honom flyga förut. Jag tog en plats i mitten av läktarna och rös lite av de kalla höstbriserna. Jag såg Marcus stå med de svarta och gula kläderna och jag vinkade mot honom. Han vinkade tillbaka men blev snabbt avbruten av några killar som började prata med honom. De började snart flyga och jag hade svårt att urskilja alla och vad de gjorde.

Skakandes av kylan sprang jag ner mot planen när allt var klart. Jag möttes av en lycklig Marcus.

"Jag kom med!" ropade han när han kom springandes mot mig.

"Du är bäst!" Sa jag och jag kramade honom. Han skrattade och jag släppte honom, jag rodnade lite över min spontana kram.

"Jag fick platsen som jagare, det var jag i Afrika också" Sa han glatt och lade armen på min axel och jag kände hur det pirrade till i hela min kropp.

"Du borde ha provat du också" Sa han och jag skakade ivrigt på huvudet.

"Nej, som jag sa förut så kan jag inte flyga alls, dessutom skulle jag väl antagligen ha frusit ihjäl av vinden där uppe i luften" Sa jag och rös ännu en gång av den kalla luften, även om jag kände att jag blev lite varmare med Marcus arm på min axel.

"Fryser du?" Sa han och tittade på mig undrande. Jag hade på mig en extra jacka men den normalvis värmande halsduken låg uppe i sovsalen. Jag nickade och han gick iväg till sin väska som jag antog att han hade alla sina kläder i.

"Det är lugnt, vi ska ju in" Sa jag och ville inte ställa till med för mycket.

"Varför sa du inget?" sa han och kom meden halsduk och en jacka.

"Men du var ju så koncentrerad på uttagningen så jag ville inte störa innan" Sa jag och jag stoppade mina armar i jackan som var alldeles för stor för mig. Han log och suckade uppgivet när han hjälpte mig med att snurra halsduken runt min hals.

"Vill du gå en promenad runt slottet?" Frågade han och jag log både på utsidan och på insidan.

"Mm, det skulle vara trevligt" Sa jag och rodnade lite.

"Jag ska bara gå upp och byta om, vänta här så kommer jag snart" Sa han och sprang iväg. Jag lutade mig mot väggen och log, den svaga lukten av hans parfym doftade sött av halsduken.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Jag äger karaktärerna och storyn, den underbara världen tillhör J.K Rowling**

**A/N: Finns inte så mycket att säga :)**

Kapitel 7

"Kommer du?" Sa han och jag ryckte till av att mina tankar blev avbrutna. Jag log med rodnande kinder och började gå mot honom.

"Fryser du inte?" Sa jag med tanken på att jag faktiskt hade på mig hans jacka.

"Nej, det är lugnt, jag har en extra tröja under, dessutom så är det ju fortfarande sommar" Jag tittade på honom med ögonbrynen högt uppe i pannan.

"Sommar? Det är ju typ vinter" Sa jag och vi började gå mot sjön långsamt.

"Höst då? Går du med på det?" Sa han och jag skrattade.

"Okej, jag antar väl det, men det är kallt ändå" Sa jag och la armarna i kors. Han lade armen än en gång på min axel och fylldes av värmen spred sig ända ner till mina tår.

"Hur går det med skolan då? Förstår du mer?" Frågade han och jag tittade upp på honom.

"Sådär, jag kommer då aldrig lyckas med att kasta trollformer utan att prata" Sa jag och jag tittade ner mot sjön som var blank som en spegel.

"Okej," Sa han och tog bort armen från min axel. Jag tittade frågande på honom. "Rikta din stav mot pinnen där" Sa han och pekade på en pinne som låg på marken. Jag tog fram min stav och riktade den mot pinnen precis som han hade sagt. "Och så säger du Accio" Jag skrattade lite och sa simpelt "Accio". Pinnen flög till min hand och jag log belåtet mot honom.

"Nu släpper du pinnen, riktar staven mot den och säger Accio inuti ditt huvud" Jag slängde pinnen framför mig och riktade staven mot den. "Accio" tänkte jag men staven rörde sig inte ur fläcken. Jag suckade.

"Koncentrera dig allt du kan och säg det så tydligt du kan i tankarna" Sa han och jag log mot honom. Jag koncentrerade mig på pinnen så mycket jag kunde och så tänkte jag tydligt "Accio". Denna gång låg pinnen fortfarande kvar på marken. Jag tittade på honom och han log.

"Skrik det så högt du kan inuti ditt huvud" Jag nickade och försökte igen. Jag försökte skrika med mina tankar men det hela slutade upp med att jag stod och gapskrattade åt mig själv. Jag hade känt mig så löjlig som försökt skrika i mitt huvud utan att något skulle höras utåt. Jag satte mig på marken och han skrattade med mig.

"Det var värt ett försök i alla fall" Sa han och fortsatte att skratta med mig.

"Sitt ner" Sa jag och jag klappade med handen på marken bredvid mig. Han gjorde som jag sa och satte sig ner precis bredvid mig. Jag lutade mig mot honom och han lade sina armar runt mig. Några fåglar flög fridfullt i luften och landade senare mjukt i den spegelblanka sjön. Ringar blidades runt dem som spred sig sakta men säkert över hela sjön.

"Vad fint det är" Viskade jag och tittade ut mot sjön.

"Lika fint som du" Sa han och jag tittade upp mot de havsblå ögonen. Jag log och kände att jag rodnade lite. Han böjde sig ner mot mig och våra läppar möttes. Värmen spred sig snabbt när han kysste mig mjuk och försiktigt. Han avbröt efter vad som kändes vara en kort stund och jag log mot honom.

"Men du är finare" Sa jag och han skakade på huvudet.

"Inget eller ingen kan vara finare än du" Sa han och jag rodnade, jag var inte van att få komplimanger, inte på det sättet.

"Det börjar bli mörkt, vi måste nog bege oss upp mot slottet" Sa han och jag nickade när han började ställa sig upp. Han tog min hand och hjälpte mig upp.

"Tack" Sa jag tyst och han skrattade lågt. Vi fortsatte att hålla hand men förblev tysta vägen upp till slottet. Ett rosa ljus hade lagt sig över himlen och jag försökte att le mer än vad jag redan gjorde. När vi väl hade kommit innanför dörren till slottet tog jag av mig halsduken för att inte svettas ihjäl.

"Har du några läxor att göra?" Frågade jag och han tittade på mig ganska förvånat.

"Jane, jag har FUTT-prov i år, och du tror att jag inte har fått läxor att göra?" Sa han och jag skrattade.

"Förlåt då, men vi kan väl göra tillsammans? Det är mycket roligare då" Han kramade om min hand och jag kände hur blodet rusade runt i hela kroppen.

"Självklart" Sa han och vi gick ner mot sällskapsrummet. Inne i det normalvis fulla sällskapsrummet var det tomt och vi satte oss vid bordet närmast den öppna spisen. Jag tog av mig båda jackorna och lade dem på en stol bredvid

"Så vad har ni för läxa?" San han när han viftade sin stav mot killarnas sovsal och hans böcker kom nedflygandes från trappan utan ett ord som hördes. Jag tittade surt på honom.

"Vi har i trolldryckskonst, vi ska skriva en uppsats om polyjuiceelexir och bara för att du är överlägset bra på allt måste du inte skryta om det framför mig" Han skrattade och jag log mot honom. Ja kom på att mina böcker inte låg kvar i väskan utan att de också låg kvar i sovsalen från tidigare. Jag valde att gå upp till sovsalen istället för att flyga ner dem. På så sätt kunde jag också kolla hur sminket satt, inte för att jag vanligtvis tänkte på det.

"Jag ska gå upp och hämta böckerna bara" Sa jag och ställde mig upp för hämta dem, men precis som på morgonen samma dag blev allting en blandning av svart och rosa. Jag svajade till och tog tag i bordet.

"Woaw, är du okej Jane?" Frågade Marcus, la en hand på min axel och jag nickade långsamt.

"Det är lugnt jag har nog bara druckit lite för lite vatten" Sa jag och andades djupt "Det är bra nu" Sa jag och log samtidigt som han nickade mot mig.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Jag äger karaktärerna och storyn, den underbara världen tillhör J.K Rowling**

**A/N: Yay, första reviewn idag :D Nu blev jag glad att någon faktiskt läser här också. Enjoy your reading, har lagt upp en massa fler nu :)**

Kapitel 8

Mina hasselnötsbruna ögon möttes med de lika bruna ögonen i spegeln. Jag suckade och log mot mig själv, det var så underbart att umgås med Marcus. Jag skyndade för att hämta böckerna och sedan för att springa ner för trappan.

"Tog det så lång tid att hitta böckerna?" Sa han lite retandes.

"Jag, eh, gick på toa också" Sa jag och rodnade lite. Jag slog mig ner bredvid honom och öppnade böckerna. Han hade börjat skriva på en uppsats om något som såg ut som Örtlära. Vi satt båda i tystnad och förutom när jag ställde frågor till honom. Några första- och andraårselever hade slagit sig ner i sofforna för att spela knallkort.

"Ha!" Sa jag och Marcus tittade frågande upp från sitt pergament.

"Jag blev färdig före dig" Sa jag log stort.

"Du har skrivit ett pergament och jag har skrivit tre" Sa han och skrattade lite.

"Jag blev fortfarande klar innan dig" Sa jag och han suckade och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag ger mig" Sa han och lade sin hand ovanpå min. Jag log belåtet och iakttog när han skrev de sista raderna på det tredje pergamentet.

"Nu är jag också klar" Sa han och fixade till den sista punkten bestämt.

"Vad är din favoritfärg?" Frågade han och jag tittade förvånat på honom.

"Vad, jag vill veta mer om dig" Sa han och jag skrattade.

"Jag vet inte riktigt, jag gillar alla" Sa jag och han betraktade mig noga.

"Alla har en favoritfärg, säg en färg bara" Jag skrattade lågt.

"Men jag vet inte" Sa jag och han skrattade med mig.

"Du passar jättebra i lila i alla fall" Sa han och jag rättade till min hästsvans som höll sig uppe med ett lila hårband.

"Tack, jag gillar lila antar jag" Sa jag och lade benen i kors för att sitta mer bekvämt.

"Då är det din favoritfärg" Jag skrattade.

"Nej, det är taskigt mot de andra färgerna som också är lika fina som lila" Och han började skratta med mig.

"Seriöst?" Sa han och jag nickade "Ja, det var väl omtänksamt av dig" Jag sträckte lite på ryggen för att se stolt ut.

"Vad är din favoritfärg då?" Frågade jag och han log.

"Rött tror jag, det är så varm färg" Sa han lite drömmande.

"Mm, rött är fint" Sa jag och tittade på honom. Jag möttes av de havsblå ögonen och jag kände mig säker när jag tittade rakt in i dem. Jag lade märke till att knallkorten hade slutat låta och kollade bort mot sofforna. Ingen satt kvar och det var då jag kom på det.

"Shit, det är ju middag!" Slängde jag ur mig och började slänga ihop böckerna. Jag började halvspringa upp till sovsalen.

"Ta det lugnt Jane! Vi har gott om tid" Sa Marcus lugnt men jag skyndade mig ändå.

Med böckerna slängda på sängen började jag gå ner. Marcus stod redan och väntade på mig och jag tittade frågande på honom.

"Varför ska du vara så snabb?" Frågade jag och han log mot mig snällt.

"Du vet, det finns något som kallas för magi, har du hört talas om det förut?" Sa han och jag rodnade, jag hade alltid gillat att göra saker på mugglarsätt. Jag räckte ut tungan mot honom och han skrattade.

"Du vet du borde ha ditt hår utsläppt någon gång" Sa han när vi gick ut ur sällskapsrummet.

"Det har gått tre dagar in på terminen, du får hålla dig ett tag till. Dessutom gillar jag att ha det uppsatt, då hänger det inte i vägen" Sa jag och vi gick ner mot Den stora salen.

Sam puttade till både Laurie och Melanie när jag och Marcus kom in i Den stora salen hållandes i hand. Jag log stort mot dem och de log tillbaka. Jag tog tag i Marcus arm.

"Kan vid inte sätta oss vid killarna?" Frågade jag och han nickade. Vi satte oss bredvid de killar som jag hade sett Marcus med för första gången.

"Så ni är helt beroende av varandra efter tre dagar?" Sa killen med mörkblont hår. Jag rodnade leendes och tittade på Marcus.

"Jag är Robin" Sa han och sträckte handen över bordet som jag skakade.

"Jane, trevlig att träffas" Sa jag simpelt. Jag hälsade även på de andra killarna, som hette Kim och Parker. Lunchen passerade med mycket skratt och några pinsamma tystnader. Jag slängde någon blick då och då mot tjejerna längre bort och de satt och skrattade lågmält.

"Vi ska nog gå nu" Sa Parker och drog en hand genom sitt nästan svarta hår. De andra nickade och ställde sig upp.

"Vi sitter kvar ett tag, va?" Sa Marcus och jag nickade. Killarna drog sig bort mot utgången när jag tittade mig omkring i Den stora salen. Tjejerna hade redan gått och de enda som satt kvar var några från Rawenclaw.

"De var trevliga" Sa jag och lade upp ena mitt ben på bänken så jag skulle kunna titta på honom ordentligt.

"Aa" Sa han och han tittade bekymrat på mig.

"Vad?" Frågade jag och han började le istället.

"Säker på att det inte går för snabbt? Vi träffades för typ tre dagar sedan" Sa han och jag log.

"Nej, alltså vi behöver ju inte ta det mycket snabbare i alla fall" Svarade jag och han tog min händer.

"Tror du på kärlek vid första ögonkastet?" Sa jag och han nickade långsamt.

"Jag trodde inte förut, ni gör jag" Sa han och jag fylldes av värme.

"Jag har alltid trott på det, att det finns gånger som du kan titta rakt in i någons ögon och veta att det är rätt" Sa jag och tittade rakt in i hans ögon. Jag gäspade stort och höll handen för.

"Förlåt, snacka om ruin the moment, men jag är trött" Sa jag så oskyldigt jag kunde. Vi skrattade båda två och ställde oss upp.

Nere i sällskapsrummet satt de flesta av Hufflepuffarna och det var ganska mycket oljud.

"Jag går och lägger mig på en gång" Sa jag till Marcus och han nickade.

"God natt då" Sa han och jag ställde mig på tå för att kyssa honom. Han kysste tillbaka samtidigt som jag hörde någon vissla mot oss. Jag rodnade och skrattade generat.

"Ses imorgon" Sa jag och gick upp för trappan till vår sovsal. Det hade varit en lång dag.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Jag äger karaktärerna och storyn, den underbara världen tillhör J.K Rowling**

Kapitel 9

De kommande veckorna gick ovanligt snabbt och jag spenderade mycket tid med både tjejerna och Marcus. Två quidditchmatcher hade spelats av Hufflepuff och vi hade vunnit den ena mot Rawenclaw. Den mot Gryffindor hade vi förlorat med bara några poäng. Läxorna gick sådär, men betydligt bättre än tidigare med hjälp av Marcus och ibland Sam.

"Janie?" Sa Sam och som vanligt ryckte jag till smått av att ha fått tankarna avbrutna.

"Mhm?" Sa jag och kände mig allmänt förvirrad.

"Grattis på födelsedagen" Sa Laurie och jag flyttade min blick från Sam till Laurie.

"Är det min födelsedag idag?" Frågade jag och räknade efter i huvudet.

"Ehm, ja det är det Jane" Sa Laurie och jag sprack upp i ett leende.

"Öppna" Sa Sam och sträckte fram ett paket mot mig. Det var inslaget i rosa papper och hade vit snöre snurrat några varv runt det. Jag öppnade det försiktigt för att inte ta sönder pappret och blev imponerad av det som låg i paketet. Sam hade köpt en av de där mugglarparfymerna som jag hade önskat mig och bara tanken av att hon skulle gå in i en mugglaraffär fick mig att skratta lite.

"Tack så jättemycket, Sam" Sa jag och gav henne en kram. De två paketen från Laurie och Melanie var jag lika glad över, en tröja som jag var speciellt förtjust i och lite påfyllning av mitt smink som jag behövde.

"Och tjejer ni vet att jag inte vill ha någon fest ikväll, jag vill bara ta det lugnt" Sa jag och menade varje ord jag sa.

"Vi vet Jane, oroa dig inte" Sa Melanie och jag log.

"Vi går ner till frukosten, hänger du med?" Frågade Laurie och jag skakade på huvudet

"Gå ni före jag kommer snart"

"Okej ses där nere" Sa Sam och Laurie följde efter henne ner mot sällskapsrummet. Melanie gick efter någon minut senare efter hon hade sminkat klart sig. Jag satte på mig mina kläder och ställde mig upp försiktigt för att inte tappa kontrollen och hålla på att svimma. Jag kollade i kalendern som stod på mitt nattduksbord och såg att det faktiskt var min födelsedag, det hade känts som att det var en evighet dit. Jag fylldes av glädje och tittade ut genom fönstret, årets första snö hade lagt sig på marken och små snöflingor singlade ner långsamt ner för himlen. Jag hade alltid gillat snö, när den första fallit var det snart dags för jul. Jag sprang lyckligt ner för trappan och sedan mot Den stora salen.

Jag sökte ivrigt efter Marcus och såg honom sitta vid sina kompisar. Jag gick snabbt mot honom med ett leende på läpparna och han ställde sig upp. Jag sträckte på mig för att nå upp till honom och vi kysstes mjukt men kyssen blev snart avbruten av Marcus som började prata.

"Grattis på födelsedagen min ängel" Sa han lågt och kysste min panna

"Tack så mycket" Sa jag och kysste honom men jag kunde inte hålla mig så mycket längre utan att säga något.

"Marcus titta ut genom fönstret!" Sa jag lyckligt och pekade mot det stora fönstret. "Det snöar! På min födelsedag och det är jul snart!" Jag hoppade upp och ner på stället.

"Ivrig som ett barn som sett snö för första gången" Sa han skrattandes och jag kysste honom snabbt.

"Åå, jag vill ut och ha snöbollskrig" Sa jag drömmande och han log mot mig.

"Det lär knappast vara tillräckligt mycket snö nu för att ha snöbollskrig, i all fall inte än" Sa han och suckade över att han faktiskt hade rätt.

"Sätt dig ner nu Jane och ät frukost så du inte kommer för sent till första lektionen" Sa han och jag satte mig bredvid honom. Jag åt snabbt och följde med tjejerna som skulle till lektionen bara några minuter senare. Jag slängkysste mot Marcus som slängkysste tillbaka samtidigt som tjejerna drog mig bort mot lektionen.

Dagen gick långsamt och allting var en ändå röra. Jag kunde inte urskilja lärarnas ord eftersom att jag satt och tänkte på vad jag och kanske skulle göra på eftermiddagen. Kanske skulle jag och Marcus ha picknick! Tänkte jag men tanken blev snart avbruten när jag kom på mig själv att det var kallt ute. Tankarna snurrade år alla möjliga håll och stannade tillslut upp vid den punkten att det kanske inte skulle hända något speciellt ikväll, det var ju ändå bara en födelsedag.

När vi gick ut ur klassrummet från vår sista lektion kände jag någon komma bakifrån och lägga händerna över mina ögon. Jag hoppade till lite när jag helt plötsligt inte kunde se.

"Lugn det är bara jag" Sa den samhetslena rösten som jag visste tillhörde Marcus.

"Vad gör du?" Frågade jag nyfiket och han suckade.

"Lite nyfiken nu va?" Sa han och jag nickade "Blunda i några sekunder bara" Jag knep ihop ögonen och kände att han tog bort händerna från mitt ansikte.

"Sådär" Sa han och jag kände att något mjukt lade sig över mina ögon. "Nu kan du titta, fast jag tror att tyget sitter i vägen" Jag öppnade ögonen och precis som han sa så var tyget i vägen för att jag skulle se.

"Ser du något?" Frågade han och jag skakade på huvudet med tankar som gick runt och runt undrandes över vad som skulle hända. Vi gick i tystnad och han styrde mig så jag inte skulle gå in några väggar, spöken eller elever. Jag hade svårt att lokalisera vart vi befann oss när vi tillslut stannade men jag hörde att han öppnade en dörr. Jag antog att vi gick in i rummet och han stängde dörren efter oss.

"Grattis på födelsedagen" Sa han och kysste min kind. Han knöt loss bandet som satt fastknutet ovanför min hästsvans och tog bort den från mina ögon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Jag äger karaktärerna och storyn, den underbara världen tillhör J.K Rowling**

Kapitel 10

Synen var vacker, små ljus brann här och där över hela rummet och jag visste vart vi var, killarnas sovsal. Mitt i sovsalen låg en filt på golvet med några gråa kuddar och på filten stod det en tårtbit. Jag försökte prata men jag var mållös, det var så fint, bara för mig. Jag kysste honom i brist på ord och han kysste mig tillbaka.

"Tack" sa jag tyst samtidigt som vi satte oss ner på filten och han log mot mig "Jag funderade faktiskt på om vi skulle på typ picknick, fast utomhus då, men det var bara en av många gissningar" Han skrattade.

"Utomhus? Du är för gullig du Jane" Sa han samtidigt som han tog upp en sked som låg på tallriken. Han tog en bit av tårtan på skeden och lyfte den mot min mun. Smaken fyllde upp hela mig och jag kunde inte låta bli att sucka,

"Den var såå god" Sa jag och han log samtidigt som åt en bit själv.

"Mm den var god" Sa han också och jag visste att han upplevde samma känsla som jag. Jag tog skeden ur hans hand och han tittade frågande på mig. Jag delade tårtan i två bitar och från den ena tog jag en så stor bit jag kunde få upp på skeden. Jag kastade en blick på Marcus som fortfarande såg lite förvirrad ut. Jag lyfte då upp skeden i ansiktshöjd och med den fart jag kunde, kastade jag tårtbiten mot honom. Jag träffade mitt i ansiktet på honom och jag började gapskratta. Han kollade surt på mig, men han kunde inte hålla sig för skratt och hans sura min sprack snabbt upp i ett leende.

"Nu ska du få" Sa han och tog upp resten av tårtbiten som jag redan hade tagit av med bara händerna. Jag ställde mig upp för att springa iväg men halvvägs uppe fick han tag i min arm och drog ner mig på marken. Han höll fast mig och jag skrek av skratt.

"Nej Marcus, gör det inte, gör det inte!" Skrek jag och han närmade tårtbiten mitt ansikte. Jag skrattade så mycket att jag hade svårt att andas och jag kunde se att han också skrattade.

"Nu blev det jobbigt va?" Sa han och jag försökte dra mig ur hans grepp.

"Jag ger mig! Jag gör vad som helst!" Skrek jag och fortsatte att skratta.

"Verkligen vad som helst?" Sa han och han drog tårtbiten lite längre bort från mitt ansikte. Jag drog ner lite på mitt skratt och såg att han hade torkat bort tårtan från sitt ansikte.

"Ja, vad som helst" Sa jag lugnt samtidigt som jag försökte hämta andan.

"Okej det går jag med på" Sa han och släppte greppet om mig. Jag satte mig upp och tittade på honom när han flinade.

"Å andra sidan" Sa han och tryckte tårtbiten rakt i mitt ansikte. Jag skrek av alla krafter jag hade och tog upp händerna i ansiktet. Vi skrattade när jag försökte ta bort det mesta av tårtan från mitt ansikte. Jag böjde mig fram till Marcus och kysste honom och han kysste mig tillbaka. Vi satt länge och bara skrattade, kysste varandra då och då och åt upp det lilla som var kvar av tårtan.

"Kom" Sa jag efter ett tag och jag ställde mig upp. Han följde efter mig när jag gick mot fönstret i hörnet av rummet. Jag satte mig och kollade ut på snön som fortfarande föll så fint från himmelen.

"Det är jul snart" Sa jag och han nickade.

"Jag gillar julen, alla samlas och man har kul, det är så fridfullt" Sa han och jag log mot honom.

"Julen är helt klart bästa delen på året" Sa jag och lade en hand mot rutan för att känna kylan rusa genom blodet. Jag tog bort handen och tittade på handavtrycket som var kvar efter min hand på fönstret. Marcus tog sin hand och satte den bredvid mitt avtryck och tog efter ett tag bort den. Han ritade ett hjärta runt de två handavtrycket och jag skrattade lågt.

"Vad?"

"Precis som i Lady och Lufsen" Sa jag och log mot honom.

"Precis som vadå?" Sa han förvirrat och jag skakade på huvudet.

"En mugglargrej bara, inget att bry sig om" Sa jag och kysste honom snabbt.

"Kan du inte berätta?" Frågade han och kollade på mig med något som såg ut att efterlikna valpögon.

"Kanske en annan gång" Sa jag och tänkte att vi faktiskt kunde kolla på filmen någon gång.

"Kan vi inte gå ut och ha snöbollskrig?" Sa jag otåligt och Marcus skrattade åt mig.

"Det är nästan mörkt, snart får vi inte vara ute" Sa han och jag tittade bedjande på honom.

"Snälla? Vi hinner lite i alla fall" Sa jag och hoppades på ett "Ja".

"Okejdå, bara för att det är din dag idag" Sa han och jag flög upp för att springa och hämta kläder så snabbt som möjligt. Det som hade hänt flera gånger samma termin hände igen. Allt blev suddigt i svart och rosa. Jag vet inte varför just svart och rosa, men allt blev mer och mer otydligt. Jag kunde höra Marcus i bakgrunden säga något, men jag kunde inte urskilja orden som kom från hans perfekta mun. Jag föll långsamt ner mot golvet och jag sträckte ut armarna för att stoppa fallet så mycket som möjligt. Jag slog hårt ner i marken och de rosa serpentinerna på marken blev snart svarta, precis som resten av världen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Jag äger karaktärerna och storyn, den underbara världen tillhör J.K Rowling**

Kapitel 11

Jag öppnade ögonen försiktigt och möttes av ett otroligt ljus. En kille stod framför mig vänd bortåt.  
>"Vem är du?" Frågade jag. Han vände sig mot mig och sträckte ut handen för att hälsa.<br>"Dale" Sa han och jag kände mig förvirrad, vem var han?  
>"Jane" Han nickade och tittade bekymrat på mig.<br>"Ehm, vem är du egentligen?" Frågade jag och han skrattade lågt, kände jag honom? Kände han mig? Jag ansträngde mig för att försöka komma ihåg vad som hade hänt tidigare. Jag kom ihåg något med snö, och Marcus, jag kom ihåg att vi hade varit ihop i några månader.  
>"Du har träffat Marcus va?" Sa han och jag nickade långsamt, kände han Marcus?<br>"Ni passar bra ihop" Sa han och jag tittade förvirrat på honom.  
>"Du förstår väl ingenting nu gör du?" Jag ruskade på huvudet och han suckade djupt.<br>"Jag är Marcus bror" Sa han tyst och tankarna snurrade runt, Marcus hade inte sagt något om att han hade några syskon.  
>"Va? Men..." Sa jag undrande och han avbröt mig.<br>"Jag lever inte längre, jag dog i våras" Sa han och jag kände att tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken.  
>"Är... Är jag död?" Frågade jag med skakig röst och han tittade på mig.<br>"Nej, du kommer att vakna upp, du har bara svimmat" Sa han och jag kände mig lite lättad. Jag gjorde ett försök att resa på mig men mina ben svek mig och jag ramlade ihop på marken. Han satte sig bredvid mig och han tog ett djupt andetag.  
>"Jag vill att du gör mig en tjänst" Sa han och jag nickade långsamt.<br>"Marcus tror att han aldrig kommer bli förlåten för det han har gjort, snälla, snälla berätta för honom att jag förlåter honom" Sa han och en tår föll ner för hans kind.  
>"Vad har hänt?" Frågade jag och jag visste att jag var precis på gränsen till att börja gråta. Han tittade på mig med sina lika havsblå ögon som Marcus och först då insåg jag hur lika de var varandra.<br>"Marcus kommer att berätta för dig" Sa han och jag såg hur han gled längre och längre bort från mig.  
>"Låt honom veta att jag alltid kommer att vara med honom" Sa han och en tår rann långsamt ner från min kind och sedan ner i mitt knä. Jag stängde ögonen och väntade på att komma tillbaka till verkligheten, vad hade precis hänt?<p>

"Jane?" Det var Marcus och jag kände hans varma hand hålla om min. Jag klämde åt hans hand och öppnade ögonen långsamt. Allt var suddigt av tårarna i ögonen och de föll hejdlöst ner för mina kinder.  
>"Jane, vad är det?" Frågade han och jag tittade runt i rummet för att se vart jag var. Sjukhusflygeln var lika ljus som vanligt och jag flyttade min blick till Marcus.<br>"Du svimmade när du ställde dig upp, madam Pomfrey säger att du bara har lite lågt blodsocker" Sa han och jag nickade samtidigt som jag försökte fundera ut vad jag skulle säga till honom.  
>"Marcus, jag..." Jag tog ett djupt andetag och han tittade på mig frågande. "Jag vet inte om jag drömde eller vad som precis hände men jag träffade en kille, Dale" Hans ansiktsuttryck gick från frågande till hjärtbristande. Tårarna gled ner för mina kinder.<br>"Min bror" Sa han och jag såg en tår glida ner från hans havsblå ögon.  
>"Han ville att jag skulle berätta en sak för dig, han ville att du skulle veta att han förlåter dig och att han alltid kommer," Jag tog ett djupt andetag till och jag såg att han fler tårar kom från hans ögon "Att han alltid kommer att vara med dig" Han tittade upp mot fönstret och började prata.<br>"Det jag gjorde är oförlåtligt, men jag visste att han aldrig skulle lämna mig på riktigt"  
>"Vad hände?" Sa jag så lågt att jag nästan viskade.<br>"I våras var jag och Dale ute i skogen, vi skojjade lite med varandra och jag puttade till honom. Jag såg inte att han stod på kanten till den stora floden och han... han ramlade i" Sa han och jag kramade Marcus samtidigt som jag kända att min axel blev fuktig av hans tårar. "Jag försökte rädda honom, men det var för sent".  
>"Var det därför som ni flyttade hit?" frågade jag försiktigt och jag kände att han nickade.<br>"Mina föräldrar ville inte bo kvar i Afrika när Dale hade... dött"

Vi satt länge och grät och vi blev lämnade i vår ensamhet. Dagarna gick och jag och Marcus försökte vara glada åt minnet av Dale, det var ju trots allt det som han antagligen ville.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Jag äger karaktärerna och storyn, den underbara världen tillhör J.K Rowling**

**A/N: Omg, såg The Hunger Games i fredags, nästan lika super mega awesome som boken. Otroligt att de har kunnat göra filmen så bra, trodde att de inte skulle lyckas med det så bra som de gjorde. Här kommer mer, lägger upp massa kapitel nu på en gång så jag kommer ikapp mitt egna skrivande haha. Tack för de reviews jag har fått, det värmer.**

Kapitel 12

"Kan någon hjälpa mig med att sätta på mig halsbandet?" Sa jag och tittade på tjejerna som hade fullt upp med att sminka sig och fixa håret. Jag suckade år tjejerna som inte sa något och jag tittade ner på halsbandet som jag hade fått av Marcus i födelsedagspresent några dagar för sent. På kedjan hängde ett hjärta av lila små stenar som glittrade av ljuset från fönstret. Jag tog upp en hårklämma och satte slarvigt upp mitt hår. Jag försökte innerligt att knäppa halsbandet och jag lyckades till slut. Jag slängde en blick bort mot tjejerna som redan hade börjat fixa med sina klänningar och jag tittade senare ner på min som låg på sängen. Den hade samma färg som stenarna på halsbandet och var axelbandslös.

"Har du inte börjat med håret än Jane?" Sa Melanie och suckade djupt.

"Nej, men det är gott om tid" Sa jag lugnt och lade lite svart ögonskugga på ögonlocken.

"Gott om tid? Jane en halvtimme är inte gott om tid" Sa hon och gick mot mig. Hon tog tag i hårklämman och tog ur den ur mitt hår.

"Vad gör du?" Frågade jag och suckade mot henne med ett leende.

"Jag fixar ditt hår, så fixar du ditt smink" Sa hon och jag skrattade lågt.

"Okej, men gör det inte för mycket bara" Sa jag och nickade långsamt samtidigt som hon såg väldigt koncentrerad ut.

Efter ett tag föll mitt långa, platta, ljusbruna hår i stora lockar. Melanie fixade till det sista med mitt hår och jag ställde mig upp när hon var klar.

"Tack" Sa jag och kramade henne.

"Du hade ändå bara misslyckats om du hade försökt själv" Sa hon och jag log mot henne.

"Jag antar att du har rätt" Sa jag och hon skrattade. Laurie och Sam stod nu och fixade till sina klänningar i en varsin spegel och Melanie började ta på sig sin. Jag gick mot sängen och tog upp min klänning i händerna. Jag hade aldrig riktigt varit förtjust i att klä upp mig, men jag antog att jag inte hade så mycket till ett val, det var ju ändå julbalen. Jag gick in i badrummet för att ta på mig klänningen, jag ville se den på först ensam. Tjejerna hade fortfarande inte sett den på då jag provade den ensam i affären. Jag satte i benen försiktigt för att inte lägga klänningen på golvet. Jag drog upp dragkedjan när klänningen väl satt på plats och jag rättade till den lite. Jag tittade in i spegeln. Klänningen satt lika bra som den gjort i affären och föll fint ända ner till fötterna. Jag log mot tjejen i spegeln, hennes hår och ögon passade perfekt ihop med den lila klänningen. Jag snurrade ett varv och lät klänningen flyta mjukt mot benen. Jag öppnade dörren långsamt för att visa mig för tjejerna som nu skrattade för full hals.

"Vad är det som är så kul?" Frågade jag och tittade på dem.

"Sam berättade precis när…" Tystnad utbröt när deras blickar var riktade mot mig.

"Vad?" Sa jag och jag kunde se hur Laurie öppnade sin mun för att säga något men inget ljud kom ut ur hennes mun.

"Shit vad fint" Fick Sam ur sig tyst och jag log.

"Du den där lila färgen passar verkligen dig" Sa Melanie sittandes i sin isblå klänning på sängen.

"Tack" Sa jag tyst ganska generat.

"Det är bara en sak som fattas" Sa Melanie och jag tittade frågande på henne. Hon började rota i sin väska medan Sam och Laurie fixade lite med sina klänningar, Sam med sin blodröda och Laurie med sin mörkblå.

"Här har vi det" Sa Melanie och tog upp en blomma av tyg i vitt och lila. Hon viftade med handen att jag skulle komma och jag gick bort till hennes säng. Hon satte blomman mot tyget och jämförde de lila färgerna.

"Det passar perfekt" Sa hon och jag tvekade i några sekunder.

"Melanie, jag vet inte, jag vill inte att det ska bli för mycket" Sa jag och syftade på att blomman faktiskt var stor och fluffig. Melanie tog sin stav som låg på nattduksbordet och riktade den mot blomman. Blomman blev hälften så stor utan att hon sagt något, klart och tydligt låg jag efter med att kasta trollformler utan att tala.

"Bättre?" Frågade hon jag nickade. Hon tog en hårslinga från min snedlugg och satte fast blomman så det höll luggen uppe.

"Tack igen och jag tror att vi måste gå nu" Sa jag och alla tre kastade förvånade blickar mot mig.

"Vänta nu, hörde jag helt fel men sa du precis att vi skulle gå för att komma i tid?" Frågade Laurie och jag nickade långsamt.

"Vad är det som är fel på det? Det är väl ganska logiskt? Sa jag och tjejerna började skratta.

"Jane, det måste vara första gången du tänker på om vi är sena eller inte" Sa Sam och jag tänkte efter, det stämde ju faktiskt lite.

"Okej men i alla fall, ska vi dra oss neråt?" Frågade jag och de började ställa sig upp. Med en sista blick in i spegeln gick vi ner för trappan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Jag äger karaktärerna och storyn, den underbara världen tillhör J.K Rowling**

Kapitel 13

"Vi går till killarna i Rawenclaw och hämtar dem" Sa Laurie och jag nickade snabbt.

"Jag väntar här på Marcus, vi ses nere i Den stora salen antar jag" Sa jag och vi alla kramade varandra.

"Ses snart" Sa vi samtidigt och vi började skratta av att våra röster kom helt i otakt. De gick ut genom dörren och jag gick runt och tittade på tavlorna i sällskapsrummet för att ha något att göra. Jag stannade vid en som jag aldrig riktigt lagt märke till förut. Den föreställde en luftballong som flög uppe bland molnen. I korgen på luftballongen stod det en man tittandes bort mot solnedgången. Mannen på tavlan vände sig mot mig och vinkade. Jag vinkade tillbaka leendes och hörde några steg bakom mig. Jag vände mig om och såg Robin som drog handen igenom sitt mörkblonda hår.

"Hej Robin, kommer Marcus snart?" Frågade jag och han nickade.

"Han kommer snart och den där färgen passar verkligen dig" Sa han och jag rodnade lätt.

"Tack, det börjar bli lite tjatigt att höra det" Sa jag och vi skrattade lågt.

"Aa, jag antar att jag ska dra mig ner mot Den stora salen då" Sa han och jag kände att situationen blev lite pinsam.

"Mm vi ses väl sen" Sa jag och jag blev lämnad ensam igen. Denna gång förblev jag inte ensam länge och Marcus kom ganska snart ner från sovsalen.

"Wow" Var det ända jag hörde och jag vände mig snabbt om. Marcus stod i en svart kostym och vit skjorta. Runt halsen hade han en lila slipps som matchade min lika lila klänning.

"Hej snygging" Sa jag och kysste honom lätt på munnen.

"Hej min ängel" Sa han och kysste tillbaka.

"Så du visste att jag skulle ha en lila klänning?" Sa jag lite retandes och tittade oskyldigt på mig.

"Nää, fast det kan ju ha varit någon som nämnt det, fast jag vet inte riktigt" Sa han och jag skrattade, jag visste att tjejerna inte skulle kunna hålla sig om han hade frågat.

"Du ser gudomlig ut" Sa han och puttade bort mig lite ifrån honom så han kunde titta på klänningen ordentligt.

"Tack, ingenting emot dig" Sa jag och han skrattade lågt. Han gick ett varv runt mig och snuddade klänningen med sina fingertoppar. Jag log och han lyfte sin hand för att ta min.

"Ska vi?" Sa han och jag kände värmen när jag la min hand i hans. De här månaderna på Hogwarts hade varit de hittills bästa av de många jag hade spenderat där.

"Självklart" sa jag och vi gick mot Den stora salen.

När vi gick in i Den stora salen möttes vi av många ljus som lyste upp hela rummet. En stor julgran var placerad längst bort och en stor scen stod precis bredvid. De flesta såg redan ut att vara där och när jag och Marcus gick in kände jag flera blickar vända sig mot oss. Jag drog i Marcus arm försiktigt.

"Kan vi inte gå och hämta lite dricka?" Frågade jag och han nickade. Vi drog oss bort mot bordet med olika drickor. Marcus hällde upp två glas pumpajuice och jag tog emot ett av dem.

"Tack" Sa jag och vi satte oss på de närmaste stolarna. Jag tog en klunk och kände den goda smaken sprida sig i munnen långsamt. Ett band steg upp på scenen och de flesta närmade sig snabbt scenen. De började spela en snabb låt och alla började hoppa och dansa.

"Får jag lov?" Frågade Marcus och sträckte fram sin hand ännu en gång mot mig. Jag suckade och log.

"Okej, men jag varnar dig att det inte är min bästa sida"

"Jag tror dig inte förrän du har bevisat det" Sa han och vi gick iväg mot alla andra.

Efter en låt som kändes väldigt lång stod vi och varvade ner lite längre bort från den stora folkmassan.

"Så dålig var du ju inte" Sa han och jag höjde mina ögonbryn av förvåning.

"Verkligen" Sa jag ironiskt och vi skrattade tillsammans. Denna gång började en balad spelas som låt och flera satte sig ner vid borden och stolarna runt dansgolvet.

"Kom" Sa jag och drog med mig Marcus ut i mitten av golvet.

Han skrattade lågt och kysste mig långsamt. Vi gungade i takt med musiken och log mot varandra.

"Jag älskar dig Jane Green" Sa han och tittade rakt in i mina hasselnötsbruna ögon.

"Jag älskar dig med Marcus Talcott" Sa jag och tittade tillbaka in i hans havsblå.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Jag äger karaktärerna och storyn, den underbara världen tillhör J.K Rowling**

Kapitel 14

"Tack för en magisk kväll" Sa jag och kysste Marcus långsamt.

"Det var du som gjorde den" Sa han och jag log. Vi satt i sällskapsrummet framför den öppna spisen ensamma. Klockan var inte mycket och många var kvar och festade i Den stora salen.

"Vill du följa med upp i vår sovsal?" Frågade han och jag nickade ivrigt. Jag ställde mig upp och kom på att jag hade glömt bort att ta min medicin. Allt blev svart mycket snabbare än förra gången och jag kände att jag inte längre hade kontroll över min kropp.

Jag låg på en äng omringad av blommor i alla världens färger. Solen skymtade svagt fram genom molnen som svepte tunt över den ljusblå himmelen. Jag satte mig upp lite förvirrad över vart jag var. Den ljuva doften från blommorna fyllde mina lungor när jag andades in stort. Jag var inte orolig över vart jag var, jag skulle kunnat stanna där ett bra tag. Jag kanske var i himmelen, jag kanske var död, det visste jag inte, men det var inget problem jag ville ta itu med. Jag tog upp en ljusrosa blomma och studerade den noggrant. Den hade många små kronblad som omringade den gula cirkeln i mitten. Jag plockade upp fler blommor. Två mörkblå och en ljuslila. Båda såg ut att vara av samma sort som den första blomman och hade ungefär lika många kronblad. Jag lade dem i mitt knä och hörde hur något prasslade bakom min rygg. Jag vände mig om och såg Dale stå bakom mig. Jag ryckte till lite av överraskningen och tittade på honom.

"Hej" Sa jag och han satte sig bredvid mig.

"Hej" Sa han tillbaka och vi tittade ut över utsikten som gick ända bort till några berg.

"Det har blivit din grej lite att svimma" Sa han och jag skrattade till lite.

"Så jag har inte dött?" Frågade jag honom och han skakade på huvudet "Då antar jag att det har blivit lite av min grej" Det blev tyst ett tag och det ända som hördes var vinden som smekte lätt över blommorna. Dale suckade djupt och jag tittade på honom.

"Jag måste berätta något för dig" Sa han och han tittade tillbaka in i mina ögon.

"Det är om Marcus" Sa han och jag log lite mot honom.

"Vill du att jag säger något till honom?" Frågade jag och han tittade bort mot bergen.

"Nej, det känns som att det bara är för rättvisans skull jag säger det är till dig. Jag är inte stolt över min bror och jag hoppas att du kan förlåta honom" Sa han och jag tittade förvirrat på honom.

"Marcus har varit otrogen"

Orden flög runt i huvudet. Det kunde han väl inte ha varit? Han älskade ju mig, och jag älskade ju honom.

"Men jag har ju varit med honom hela tiden" Sa jag och kände att min röst blev svagare och svagare i slutet av meningen.

"Jane, du har varit medvetslös i sex månader" Sa han och jag kände att tårarna gled ner för kinderna.

"Men, jag…" Mer kunde jag inte säga innan jag bröt ihop totalt. Jag kände en varm famn runt om mig och jag lutade mitt huvud mot axeln.

"Lugn, du kommer komma tillbaka snart. Allt kommer att bli bra" Sa han tröstande och jag skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, det kommer det inte alls det! Jag har missat mer än halva året i skolan, ingen har säkert saknat mig och Marcus har, har, har…" Jag kunde inte få fram fler ord och gråtandet tog över hela min kropp. Jag skakade och kände hur Dale släppte lite på sitt grepp runt om mig.

"Du kommer vakna snart, förlåt honom Jane, förlåt honom" Sa han och gick iväg, bort från mig, bort från min dröm. Jag skrek för full halls och tårarna rann i floder. Jag kände hur världen blev mindre och mindre och kvävde mitt skrik i mörkret. Jag öppnade mina ögon i längtan efter verkligheten och jag möttes av ett ljust rum. Det var inte på sjukhusflygeln, och det var inte hemma, vart var jag? Jag tittade mig omkring, jag var ensam. Jag satte mig upp och tårarna fortsatte rinna ner för mina kinder. Plötsligt öppnades dörren och en kvinna i trettioårs åldern stod i en vit rock framför mig.

"Jane, du har vaknat" Jag nickade långsamt och kände att tårarna blev fler och fler. Jag andades häftigt och hon greppade försiktigt tag i min axel.

"Jag förstår inte att, att…" Jag försökte prata men det slutade bara upp i fler tårar.

"Jane, du har varit medvetslös ett tag nu och…" Sa hon lugnt men jag klarade inte av att höra hennes lugna röst.

"JAG VET!" Skrek jag åt henne och hon ryckte till. Jag drog upp knäna mot bröstet och höll armarna runt dem. Jag lutade huvudet mot mitt vänstra knä och försökte koncentrera mig på att andas.

"Lugn, Jane, lugn" Sa hon och strök sin hand mot min rygg. Hur kunde hon säga åt mig att vara lugn? Hon visste inte vad som hade hänt, hon visste ingenting.

Dörren öppnades ännu en gång, jag torkade bort mina tårar och vi tittade mot den som kom in, Marcus.

"Jane!" Sa han och kom snabbt gåendes mot mig.

"NEJ! DU GÅR INTE NÄRA MIG! UT HÄRIFRÅN! UT!" Jag skrek med all den kraft jag hade kvar och bröt ihop igen. Han gick förskräckt ut genom ur rummet långsamt. Jag kippade efter luft och kände att mitt knä var blött av tårar. Varför gjorde han det här mot mig? Varför utsatte han mig för den här smärtan? Varför?

Varför?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Jag äger karaktärerna och storyn, den underbara världen tillhör J.K Rowling**

Kapitel 15

Jag hade varit medvetslös i sex månader precis som Dale hade sagt till mig. Många kom och hälsade på mig och verkade vara allmänt överglada. Jag visste att jag skulle vara tvungen att prata med Marcus någon gång och bara tanken fick hela huvudet at börja snurra.

"Jane?" Det var han. Han knackade försiktigt på dörren till mitt rum på St. Mungos.

"Kom in" Sa jag och han öppnade dörren försiktigt.

"Hej" Sa han kort och jag sa "Hej" tillbaka. Det blev tyst och jag visste att någon av oss skulle behöva bryta den.

"Har du varit med någon annan, under tiden jag var… borta?" Frågade jag bara för få det sagt.

"Va? Vad menar du Jane?" Sa han med ett förvånat ansiktsuttryck.

"Marcus, säg det om du har det. Jag träffade Dale." Sa jag och jag såg att hans ögon blev våta av tårar.

"Jag har… Det var inte meningen, jag var så ledsen att du var borta. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra. Jag hade tappat förståndet. Förlåt mig." Sa han och jag kände tårarna rinna ner för kinderna. Även om jag redan hade gråtit så mycket de senaste dagarna fanns det tydligen tårar kvar. Jag nickade långsamt.

"Jag förstår, du trodde att jag inte skulle komma tillbaka. Det var mitt fel att jag lämnade dig. Jag vill att du försvinner ut ur mitt liv. Jag orkar inte med mer. Bara gå härifrån" Sa jag långsamt samtidigt som fler tårar rann ner för kinderna. Jag ville börja om på nytt, starta ett nytt liv. Han backade mot dörren och jag mötte hans havsblå ögon en sista gång innan han gick ut genom den vaniljvita dörren.

"Vi har saknat dig såå mycket! Och vi måste berätta allt som du har missat!" Melanie kom springandes genom dörren och kramade om mig hårt. Strax efter kom Sam och Laurie och kramade om mig lika hårt.

"Jag har saknat er med, eller jag har inte direkt vetat om att jag har varit borta, men ändå" Sa jag till dem och de skrattade.

"Undrar hur det blir skolan nu och allt" Sa Laurie suckandes och Melanie och Sam slängde några blickar på henne.

"Du har inte träffat henne på sex månader och det första du nämner är skolan?" Frågade Sam och vi skrattade tillsammans.

"Det är lugnt, jag har faktiskt tänkt på det. Det blir ju så konstigt nu eftersom att jag antagligen måste gå om och allt." Sa jag och tog ett djupt andetag "Jag ska hoppa av skolan",

"Va!" Skrek tjejerna.

"Jag vill börja om på nytt, och jag ska studera i en mugglarskola" Sa jag och de tittade bekymrat på mig.

"Är du säker, jag menar, du har bara varit vaken i några dagar" Sa Sam och jag nickade.

"Jag vet att det är rätt. Och om jag ångrar mig, kan jag alltid gå extra magilektioner. Jag missar bara ett och ett halvt år" Sa jag och tog ett djupt andetag.

"Men du missar ju dina G.E.T. prov" Sa Laurie och jag nickade.

"Ångrar jag mig får jag göra dem någon annan gång" De tittade på varandra och bytte några blickar.

"Jane, har det hänt något mellan Marcus och dig?" Frågade Melanie och jag skrattade lågt.

"Han hade inte träffat mig på sex månader, jag vill gå vidare, eller det var väl han som valde att göra det först" Sa jag och suckade. Jag var trött på att gråta, det tog mycket på krafterna och jag lät bli att släppa en tår ner för kinden.

"Var han…? Nej, inte Marcus?" Sa Sam och jag nickade.

"Åh Jane, jag är så ledsen" Sa Melanie och kramade mig.

"Var inte det, det var hans beslut, och jag har accepterat det" Sa jag och de nickade långsamt. Jag spenderade resten av den dagen med dem. Pratade om allt och ingenting. Jag nämnde aldrig att jag hade träffat Dale, då skulle jag vara tvungen att berätta allt om honom, och det ville jag inte.

Jag var redo att börja mitt nya liv, med nya människor, nya platser och nya äventyr.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Jag äger karaktärerna och storyn, den underbara världen tillhör J.K Rowling**

**A/N: Förlåt att det är så kort, som många andra gånger..**

Kapitel 16

Det var jobbigt att packa ihop alla saker, att packa ner all minnen i en resväska. Mina föräldrar hade köpt en liten villa strax utanför innerstaden till mig som jag kunde bo i. Mina föräldrar hade svårt att acceptera att jag skulle flytta hemifrån på riktigt och att jag skulle sluta på Hogwarts, men jag antog att de förstod tillslut att det ändå var mitt val.

"Jane? Är du redo?" Hörde jag mamma ropa från nedervåningen. Jag stängde väskan noggrant och tittade runt i det nu tomma rummet. De rosa tapeterna med nallebjörnar på var utslitna med några streck orsakade kritor på vissa ställen. Jag lyfte ned väskan från sängen och gick ut ur rummet, jag ville bara få det hela överstökat. Jag gick långsamt ner för trappan och för varje steg jag tog knakade det lågt i trappstegen.

"Ska vi åka då?" Frågade Pappa och jag nickade.

Vi satte oss i bilen och motorn startade precis som den hade gjort alla andra år. Enda skillnaden var denna gång var huset vi åkte längre och längre ifrån inte längre mitt hem.

Jag hade skaffat ett jobb på ett dagis, barn hade alltid intresserat mig och även om jag inte hade en utbildning så fick jag börja provjobba i några veckor. Jag bar in väskorna när jag hade blivit avläppt vid det redan inredda huset. Golvet knakade precis som trappan gjorde i mitt gamla hem. Huset bestod av ett sovrum, ett kök, ett badrum, och ett vardagsrum. Alla rum gick i varma vaniljvita nyanser. Jag kände mig vuxen, besluten jag hade fattat hade gjort mig till mitt nya jag, det nya starka jag.

Jag öppnade kylskåpet och tittade på den lilla mat som mamma och pappa hade stoppat in någon dag innan. Jag skulle vara tvungen att handla i veckan med de pengar som jag hade växlat till mugglarpengar. Jag tog min stav och granskade den noggrant. De små blommorna som flödade fint över staven och dekorerade den som de alltid hade gjort. Jag viftade staven mot den öppna spisen och en liten eld flammade upp. Även om jag gillade att göra saker på mugglarnas sätt så var eld något jag inte klarade av att göra upp utan magi. Mina föräldrar var mugglare båda två, vilket gjorde mig mugglarfödd och när jag när jag fick reda på att jag var en häxa blev jag lite osäker. Jag kände mig aldrig riktigt bekväm med att vara häxa och det kändes som att jag gled mer och mer ifrån mugglarlivet för varje år på Hogwarts. Jag log för mig själv och satte på vattenkokaren. Jag var glad över att få starta om på nytt , leva ett mugglarliv och få en ny syn på samhället.

Vattenkokaren pep och jag ryckte till ur mina tankar. Jag hällde försiktigt upp vattnet i en stor röd kopp och lade i en tepåse med jordgubbssmak. Jag tog ganska snart upp påsen för att teet inte skulle bli för starkt. Jag lyfte upp koppen och omfamnade händerna försiktigt om den. Jag satte mig i den mjuka fåtöljen framför den varma brasan. Det var så tyst. Det var stor skillnad att bo i ett tomt hus jämfört med att bo med tjejerna på Hogwarts, där var det alltid någon som pratade, någon som var i närheten. Här var det inte en människa på en kilometer och det skrämde mig lite. Tänk om något skulle hända mig? Jag skakade av mig de skrämmande tankarna så gott som det gick och drack upp det sista teet ur koppen.

Jag bestämde mig för att packa alla kläder och smågrejer så det skulle vara klart. Jag visste att om jag skulle låta det ligga en dag skulle de säkert ligga alldeles för länge ändå. Jag gick in i sovrummet och öppnade garderoben. Det fanns gott om galgar och några lådor som jag tänkte ha till underkläder. Jag packade långsamt upp kläderna och hängde de i ordning av färg. De skulle inte hänga så länge i färgskala, det visste jag, men jag hade ju inte mycket annat för mig. "Jag måste verkligen köpa en radio", tänkte jag och kunde inte stå emot att tänka på hur jobbigt det skulle vara att inte höra annat än tystnad varje dag framöver.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Jag äger karaktärerna och storyn, den underbara världen tillhör J.K Rowling**

Kapitel 17

Vinden smekte mitt ansikte mjukt i nerförsbacken. Jag trampade lite extra på pedalerna för att känna mer av friheten. Min blå cykel rullade mjukt och några småstenar flög iväg när jag körde på dem. Solen sken och det var min första dag på dagiset. Jag var exalterad över att träffa alla barnen och lära känna dem. Jag svängde in på vägen som gick mot dagiset och jag var framme ganska snart. Jag steg av cykeln och låste fast hjulet i ett litet träd. Jag tog några glada skutt mot det stora huset och öppnade dörren.

Jag mötte den rödhåriga tjejen som jag hade fått jobbet av.

"Hej Jane" Sa hon och log mot mig.

"Hej Sarah" Sa jag tillbaka, glad över att jag kom ihåg hennes namn.

"Så första dagen, hur känns det?" Frågade hon och jag log mot henne.

"Jag är lite spänd men det ska bli jättekul" Sa jag och vi började gå in till alla barnen.

"Så jag tänkte att du skulle börja vara lite med barnen från 0-3 år, om det funkar?" Sa hon och jag nickade. Alla barn tittade storögt på oss när vi gick in i det lilla rummet.

"Vem ä de?" Frågade en tjej i 3-års åldern och pekade på mig. Jag skrattade åt hennes beteende och kände igen mig själv i henne.

"Jag heter Jane, och jag ska hjälpa till här på dagiset ett tag" Sa jag och de tittade lika storögt på mig som tidigare.

"Jane, jag går till den andra avdelningen nu på morgonen, vi ses senare" Sa Sarah. Jag nickade mot henne och satte mig ner i ringen bredvid barnen. En man i 25-årsåldern med mörkbrunt hår satt mitt emot mig och skalade äpplen som han i sin tur sedan gav till barnen.

"Jag skulle ha skakat hand med dig om jag inte hade varit så kladdig om händerna, jag heter Peter" Sa han och log snällt mot mig. Jag log tillbaka lite osäker på hur jag skulle bryta den plötsliga tystad som hade uppstått.

"Fjöken? Vajfö böja du hä?" Frågade en liten kille mig och alla blickar vändes mot mig igen.

"Jag har precis flyttat hit, jag bor bara en bit härifrån" svarade jag och han nickade. En liten tjej med äpple i munnen började prata men det ända jag kunde urskilja var mummel.

"Lina, tugga ur innan du börjar prata" Sa Peter och jag log mot den lilla tjejen som nu började om på nytt.

"Hur gammal är duu?" Frågade hon och orden kom lättförstådda ut ur hennes mun.

"Jag är 17" Sa jag simpelt och hon koncentrerade sig nu på en äppelbit som låg framför henne.

"Är det något jag behöver veta om allergier?" Frågade jag Peter när barnen hade börjat diskutera sina leksaker.

"Elise, Rebekah, och Jay är allergiska mot nötter, så inga nötter får vara på hela dagiset. Jonathan är laktosallergiker, det är han" Sa Peter och pekade på en brunhårig kille som nu hade fullt upp med att dansa. "Men det är de enda på den här avdelningen" Jag nickade och tittade på hur barnen studsade runt och på de yngsta som försökte härma de lite äldre.

"Det här är Evelyn. Hon är yngst här" Sa han och plockade upp en tjej som låg och kravlade på golvet.

"Varför ska alla ha olika namn? Det hade varit mycket enklare om alla hade hetat samma namn" Sa jag och tänkte på hur svårt jag skulle ha det att lära mig alla namn.

"Ge det tid, det kommer av sig självt efter ett tag" Sa han och Evelyn sträckte sina armar mot mig från hans knä. Han lyfte upp henne mot mig och jag tog emot henne. Jag gungade henne i takt till den musiken som jag antog treåringarna precis hade lyckats sätta på. Evelyn skrattade lite och jag log mot henne.

Just det ögonblicket försvann allt omkring mig, det har var verkligen det jag ville. Jag brydde mig inte om Marcus, för han var inte en del av mitt liv längre. Jag skulle få nya kompisar och göra något jag verkligen kände att jag var bra på. Att se rakt in i Evelyns mörkgröna ögon gjorde att jag log så stort det gick, både på insidan och på utsidan. Mitt liv skulle bara handla om mig nu och alla snälla människor runt omkring mig. Tanken av att jag faktiskt hade chansen att bli någons förebild, få någon att bli inspirerad, det var en känsla jag aldrig hade känt förut. Jag hade bara haft förebilder, men aldrig riktigt fått chans att bli en förebild för små barn precis som jag hade haft mina dagisfröknar som förebilder. Jag ställde Evelyn på hennes små fötter och höll i henne så hon inte skulle ramla. Hon skrattade precis som mig. Jag kände mig hemma.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Jag äger karaktärerna och storyn, den underbara världen tillhör J.K Rowling**

Kapitel 18

Första dagen gick bra på dagiset och jag försökte komma ihåg så många namn som möjligt, vilket till slut inte blev så många. Jag lyckades handla mat utan att hamna i någon större katastrof, jag var bara lite ovan med att hantera pengarna även om jag hade vuxit upp med dem. På något sätt hade tiden försvinnit snabbt den eftermiddagen och det blev ganska snart kväll. Jag kunde knappt hålla mina sömniga ögon öppna och valde att gå och lägga mig tidigt. Det var ändå inte så tokigt att bo ensam, man fick tid att rensa huvudet, tänka igenom livet.

Väckarklockans ringning skar sig i öronen och det ilade av det höga ljudet. Utan att öppna ögonen slog jag händerna mot väckarklockan. Efter mitt femte försök slutade den att ringa och jag lade ansiktet i händerna. Jag hade fruktansvärd huvudvärk men jag visste att jag skulle vara tvungen att gå till dagiset ändå. Jag ställde mig upp försiktigt och gick långsamt mot garderoben. Jag tog på mig ett par mörkblå jeans och ett simpelt vitt linne tittandes i spegeln. Mitt hår var rufsigt och jag drog några drag med hårborsten i det. Jag krafsade ihop allt hår och placerade det i en slarvig knut. När jag väl hade kommit in i köket satte jag på en kopp te och tittade ut genom fönstret. Molnen hängde som ett tungt tak över ängen och träden gungade av all vind. Jag rös av tanken att behöva gå ut i vädret men glömde snabbt bort det när jag fick i mig mitt varma te. Jag tittade på klockan som hängde lite snett över bordet och såg att det redan var dags för att gå. "Hur kunde tiden bara försvinna sådär?" Tänkte jag frusterat och slängde på mig min beigea, tjocka tygjacka. Jag tog på mig mitt vinröda stickade pannband och påminde mig själv om att köpa flera inför höstens kallare väder. Teet i koppen hällde jag snabbt ner i en mugg med lock och jag sprang ut genom dörren. Huvudet värkte mer när vinden visslade i öronen och jag kom ihåg att jag hade glömt att ta av trolldrycken mot huvudvärk som stod i köksskåpet. Jag struntade med att vända mig om och hämta den och istället gick jag för att hämta min cykel. Jag stack in nyckeln i låset och rykte för att den skulle lossna men de satt hårt kvar i stolpen. Jag tittade på klockan och insåg att jag inte hade tid att försöka få cykeln att vilja lossna så jag började gå i rask takt mot dagiset.

Jag suckade och vinden överröstade mina tankar. Jag drog upp luvan över huvudet för att slippa lite av ljudet. Som tur var, var det medvind och jag kunde halvspringa hela vägen utan större ansträngning. De enda gångerna jag stannade var för att dricka mitt te, som tog enligt mig, slut alldeles för snabbt. Jag tog upp trollstaven och tänkte "Aguamenti" samtidigt som jag viftade staven mot koppen. Koppen fylldes med kallt vatten och jag drack upp allt på en gång. Det hjälpte inte mot huvudvärken på en gång, men jag visste att det troligtvis skulle ge resultat senare den dagen. Dagiset närmade sig snabbt och när jag väl var framme rusade jag in genom dörren och smällde igen den efter mig. Det var tomt i hallen och jag hängde av mig jackan och pannbandet på en av krokarna. Jag gick bort mot rummet vi hade varit i dagen innan. Jag öppnade dörren och blickarna vände sig mot mig precis som förut.

"God morgon allihopa" Sa jag och några sa "God morgon Jane" tillbaka.

"God morgon Peter" Sa jag till Peter när jag väl hade satt mig ner och såg att han satt på samma ställe som förut.

"God morgon Jane" Sa han och skickade över ett äpple till mig.

"Du kan få hjälpa till att skära upp så går det snabbare" Sa han och jag nickade. Jag försökte koncentrera mig på att skala men mitt huvud värkte så mycket att jag hade svårt att inte grimasera. Jag slant med handen när jag skulle dela äpplet i två delar och kniven hamnade istället för i äpplet, i min tumme. Kniven skar inte djupt in i den men såret blev flera centimeter långt och blodet började flöda ganska snart.

"Skit" Sa jag så lågt att inte barnen skulle höra mig och sträckte mig efter pappret som stod mitt på golvet. Jag lyckades med att inte spilla blod på mattan och hann vira in tummen i den innan någon större scen hann utspelas, dock skulle det inte vara så länge.

"Jane, ehm, är du säker på att det där inte kommer att läcka igenom?" Sa Peter och jag tittade upp på honom. Antagligen hade han iakttagit mig hela tiden och väntat på att jag skulle försöka lösa situationen.

"Öh…" Var det ända jag fick ur mig och jag log lite mot honom.

"Kom så ska jag hjälpa dig lägga om det där" Sa han och ställde sig upp. Jag gjorde mig i ordning för att resa mig upp och visste att jag var tvungen att ta det försiktigt med den huvudvärk som jag hade för att inte svimma. Jag reste mig onödigt långsamt och Peter slängde en undrande blick på mig.

"Lågt blodsocker" Var det ända jag sa och han nickade kort.

"Fiona!" Ropade han när vi hade gått ut ur rummet och lämnat alla barn. En kvinna med svart kom gåendes från ett annat rum och tittade frågande på oss.

"Håller du koll på barnen, jag ska bara hjälpa Jane med att plåstra om sin tumme" Sa han och vi började gå mot arbetsrummet samtidigt som Fiona gick in bland barnen.

"Här, får jag se" Sa han, tog tag i min arm försiktigt och tittade på min tumme som nu hade bloddränkt papper runtom sig. Han tog bort pappret försiktigt och slängde det i papperskorgen. Han granskade mitt sår och jag stängde mina ögon för att försöka ignorera den fortfarande ihållande huvudvärken.

"Gör det ont?" Frågade han och avbröt mina tankar om att försöka stöta bort huvudvärken.

"Vad för nått?" Frågade jag lite väl långt borta ifrån verkligheten och jag tittade ner mot min tumme. "Jaha, den" Sa jag när jag hur illa det verkligen så ut. "Nej, ingenting det ända som gör ont nu är mitt huvud" Sa jag och andades djupt för att få ut så mycket syre som möjligt i blodet. Peter gjorde rent såret på tummen med alsolsprit och inte förrän dess kände jag smärta i tummen. Jag grimaserade men var glad över att smärtan i tummen faktiskt överröstade smärtan i huvudet. Han satte på ett stort plåster och satte tejp runt om för att få plåstret att sitta kvar.

"Så, nu är det klart" Sa han och jag nickade tacksamt mot honom "Här har du en Ipren också, mot huvudverken"

"Åh, tack så jättemycket" Sa jag och tog emot tabletten jag svalde den utan vatten och log belåtet.

"Nu ska du gå hem och vila, för huvudvärken kommer ändå inte bli bättre av en massa skrikande barn" Sa han och jag skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, jag stannar kvar" Sa jag och började gå bort mot rummet med alla barn.

"Gå. Jag tror att vi klarar oss ändå, det kommer bli värre imorgon annars och då kan du ändå inte komma imorgon" Sa han och jag suckade, jag visste att han hade rätt.

"Okej" Sa jag och började ta på mig jackan.

"Tack för hjälpen" Sa jag och han svarade enkelt "Ingen orsak".

Jag gick ut genom dörren och möttes av piskande vattendroppar som skar in i ansiktet.

"Perfekt".


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Jag äger karaktärerna och storyn, den underbara världen tillhör J.K Rowling**

Kapitel 19

Jag gick långsamt hem med armarna i kors om magen för att hålla värmen så bra som möjligt. Jag försökte skynda mig hem till värmen och antihuvudvärkselixiret, det gjorde dock inte så stor skillnad i fart eftersom att motvinden fläktade så hårt. Smärtan från huvudvärken tog över mina tankar och jag stängde mina ögon hårt. Jag vände mig om för att vila lite från motvinden och regnet och lade handen på pannan. Varför var det tvunget att göra så ont? Jag suckade och vände mig om för att ta mig långsamt framåt igen. Jag hann bara ta några steg innan en röd bil kom bakifrån mig och stannade alldeles bredvid. Jag tittade in i bilen och såg Peter sitta där. Han viftade mot mig att jag skulle komma in i bilen och jag öppnade dörren.

"Hoppa in, jag skjutsar hem dig" Sa han och jag klev in i bilen. Värmen kom som en våg och jag rös av temperaturförändringen.

"Varför kom du hit?" Frågade jag, lite besvärad över att han inte var kvar på dagiset.

"Barnen på den andra avdelningen har ledigt idag, så vi var ändå för många lärare där. Det är kallt ute, det regnar och du har ont i huvudet så jag tänkte att jag kunde skjutsa hem dig om du inte redan kommit hem" Sa han och jag log lite över att han faktiskt hade tänkt på mig.

"Tack" Sa jag och han började köra.

"Du bor bara efter vägen här, va?" Frågade han och jag nickade, koncentrerad på att värma upp mig så fort som möjligt. Regnet smattrade mot vindrutan och vi var snart framme vid min lilla villa.

"Tack så mycket för skjutsen" Sa jag och jag började stiga ut ur bilen. "Du kan få följa med in och ta en kopp te om du vill".

"Absolut" Sa han och vi joggade mot huset för att slippa kylan.

"Bor du själv?" Frågade han och jag nickade samtidigt som jag hällde upp vatten i vattenkokaren. Jag öppnade skåpet för att ta elixiret och ställde det på bordet samtidigt som Peter satte sig i en av fåtöljerna vid den öppna spisen. Jag sträckte mig efter ett glas i skåpet och vände mig om för att hälla upp lite av medicinen i glaset. Min hand kom åt glasflaskan innan jag greppade den och flaskan föll mot golvet. Jag var snabbt uppe med min stav innan jag hann tänka efter och hindrade flaskan ifrån att landa och gå sönder. Mina händer flög upp till min mun när jag kom på vad jag precis hade gjort och min stav föll mot golvet hejdlöst. Peter tittade på mig förvånat och jag visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle göra.

"Ehm…" Var det enda jag fick fram och Peter skrattade lågmält.

"Jag misstänkte det" Sa han och jag förstod ingenting. Han gick fram och lyfte upp min stav från golvet. "Så du är häxa?" Jag nickade och han gav mig min stav. Han sträckte sin hand till hans bakficka och tog upp en mörkt färgad trollstav. Jag kunde inte tro det, vad var chansen att just han skulle vara en trollkarl? Han viftade mot glasflaskan och hällde upp lite a elixiret i glaset som stod bredvid.

"Drick" Sa han och jag gjorde som han sa. Han gick bort mot vattenkokaren och hällde upp det varma vattnet i två stora koppar. Jag hämtade de olika tesorterna så att an kunde välja och vi gick bort mot den öppna spisen som nu också hade en liten brasa.

"17 år och bor ensam i mugglarvärlden, vad hände?" Frågade han och jag tog en stor klunk av teet.

"Lång historia" Sa jag och tog ett djupt andetag, att prata om det tillsammans med någon jag inte riktigt kände var jag inte helt beredd på än. "Du då? Varför är du här?" Frågade jag hoppandes på att vi kunde prata om honom istället för om mig.

"Jag ville bli av med mina föräldrar, de var inte så … snälla mot mig" Sa han och jag nickade långsamt.

"Jag har aldrig haft något emot att leva i mugglarvärlden heller, jag fascineras av det" Jag log över att jag faktiskt inte var den enda magiska personen som ville leva tillsammans med mugglare.

"Hur är det med huvudet?" Frågade han när vi hade druckit upp vårt te i tystnad och jag kom på att jag faktiskt hade glömt bort min huvudvärk.

"Ganska bra, mycket bättre än förut" Sa jag och ställde våra tekoppar på diskbänken. Han ställde sig upp och började ta på sig sin jacka.

"Skönt, jag ska väl gå nu, vi ses imorgon antar jag" Sa han och jag nickade leendes mot honom. Han öppnade dörren och steg ut genom den.

"Hejdå" Sa han och började gå mot bilen.

"Hejdå, vi ses" Ropade jag så att han skulle höra och jag stängde dörren efter mig. Jag kände mig lättad. Lättad över att jag inte kände mig ensam, lättad över att jag hade börjat få nya vänner. Jag var inte ensam.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Jag äger karaktärerna och storyn, den underbara världen tillhör J.K Rowling**

Kapitel 20

Nästa dag började mycket bättre, jag vaknade upp av solen (åh vilken fantastik känsla det var), jag var mycket piggare och jag hade inte lika bråttom till dagiset. Jag valde att gå precis som dagen innan, fast denna gång var anledningen att jag ville njuta av solen så mycket som möjligt. Jag kom fram till dagiset, efter vad som kändes, snabbare än vanligt och möttes av många glada barn när jag gick in genom dörren.

"Hej Jane!" var det flera som ropade och jag skrattade.

"Hej allihopa" Sa jag och möttes en av lärarna som hette Ann.

"Hej Jane, hur mår du?" Frågade Ann och jag tittade ner på min tumme som fortfarande var om plåstrad.

"Bara bra tack, varken tummen eller huvudet gör ont" Sa jag och hon log.

"Vad skönt då, vi var precis på väg ut, vi tänkte att båda avdelningarna kunde vara skogen tillsammans" Sa hon och jag nickade.

"Det är riktigt härligt väder ute så det låter som en bra idé" Sa jag och började hjälpa några av barnen på med kläderna.

När alla hade satt på sig kläderna begav vi oss ut och jag hälsade på de äldre eleverna. Jag valde att gå längst fram i ledet för att göra sällskap med Sarah.

"God morgon Jane" Sa hon och jag sa "God morgon" tillbaka till henne.

"Bättre idag?" Frågade hon och jag nickade koncentrerad på var jag steg.

"Definitivt" Sa jag "Hur är det med dig?"

"Fint" Sa hon och tittade bakåt för att se att alla barnen var med.

"Trivs du på dagiset?" Frågade hon och jag skrattade lite.

"Ja absolut, inte för att jag har varit här så många dagar, men ja" Sa jag och hon log mot mig.

"Jaha just det, jag har inte så mycket koll på dagarna" Sa hon och vi skrattade tillsammans.

"Fick du skjuts hem av Peter igår?" Frågade hon och jag slängde en blick över axeln mot Peter.

"Aa, det var snällt av honom" Sa jag och hon nickade.

"Han är snäll" Ett av barnen drog i min jacka och jag vände mig om för att se vem det var. Två små killar med båda rött hår gick och fnissade bakom mig. Jag log åt dem samtidigt som vi började gå in mot skogen.

När vi väl var inne i skogen bestämde vi oss för att vara på en ganska öppen yta som passade bra för barnen att leka. Barnen skulle leka pepparkakskull men jag bestämde mig för att inte vara med till skillnad från de flesta av lärarna. Jag satte mig på en stor sten för att ta det lugnt och Peter gjorde mig sällskap efter en stund.

"Varför är du inte med?" Frågade han och satte sig bredvid mig samtidigt som jag gjorde mer plats för honom på stenen.

"Jag är dålig på lekar, jag misslyckas alltid totalt" Sa jag leendes mot honom.

"Så dålig kan du väl inte vara?" Frågade han och det hela slutade, efter en lång diskussion, att vi skulle vara med båda två.

"Så, man springer bara och försöker hitta en kompis?" Frågade jag när han hade förklarat reglerna för mig.

"Öh, ja typ" Sa han och jag skrattade, jag kunde inte förstå att jag skulle vara med.

Det gick bättre än jag hade förväntat mig. Jag sprang inte full fart då det kanske var lite orättvist mot de yngsta men några av de äldre sprang ikapp mig. Peter blev jagare en gång och oturligt nog var det jag som var tvungen och springa. Jag sprang så fort jag kunde, utan att ramla, men Peter han ikapp mig och kullade mig. Jag vände mig om snabbt för att springa i fatt honom innan han hann ta tag i någon av barnen eller lärarna. Jag klev på en bit mossa som mot min förmodan, lossnade från berget under och jag föll med full vart ner på marken. Jag skrattade åt min klumpighet, det kändes så typiskt mig. Barnen skrattade med mig och även lärarna. Peter gick fram till mig och sträckte fram sin hand. Jag tog tag i den skrattandes och han hjälpte mig upp på mina fötter.

"Är du okej?" Frågade han och jag nickade med ett stort leende på läpparna.

"Bara lite barrig" Sa jag och borstade bort några barr från min jacka.

Förmiddagen rullade på och vi gick tillbaka till dagiset. Den fortsatte som den första dagen jag var på dagiset och trött gick jag hem efter en lång dag.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Jag äger karaktärerna och storyn, den underbara världen tillhör J.K Rowling**

Kapitel 21

Dagarna framöver rullade på snabbt och jag hade en underbar tid på dagiset. Jag lärde känna både barnen och lärarna bättre och jag lyckades att skära frukt ett antal gånger utan att skära mig på kniven. Jag hade varit och handlat målarstativ och målarfärger så jag kunde börja måla, inte för att jag var bra på det, utan mer för att ha något att göra. En solig eftermiddag bestämde jag mig för att gå ut och måla. Jag tog på mig min jacka för att inte frysa i höstens lite kyliga vindar och jag tog med mig allt ut. Jag satte mig på bänken utanför huset och öppnade färgflaskorna. Jag hällde upp ljus- och mörkgrön färg på palletten och doppade penseln i den ljusare. Jag drog några streck över den stora canvasduken och började efterlikna ett träd som stod lite längre bort på tomten. Jag gjorde skuggor med den mörkare gröna färgen och målade en stam till trädkronan. Jag målade skarpa mörkblå streck i bakgrunden och kladdade lite med fingrarna på tavlan för att få till det sista som behövdes. Jag måste erkänna att jag blev nöjd med den, fast den var nog inte så snygg egentligen. Jag bar in den i huset och lade den på tork på några papperspåsar. Plötsligt knackade det på dörren och jag öppnade den för att se att det var postmannen som stod utanför (verkligen, var det så svårt att lägga brevet i brevlådan?).

"Dagens post" Sa han ganska tyst och jag tog emot det brev han sträckte fram till mig.

"Tack" Sa jag och han gick bort ifrån dörren. Jag stängde den och tittade på brevet. Den var adresserad till mig (konstigt va?) och ett antal frimärken satt i det högra hörnet, ovanligt många.

Jag öppnade brevet och såg genast vem det var ifrån, Sam, inte konstigt om det var för många frimärken, hon hade ingen uppfattning om mugglare alls.

_[i]Kära Jane_

_Det var länge sedan vi hörde från dig! Du lovade att du skulle skicka brev så snart du hade tid, har du inte haft tid än? Det har gått två veckor sedan du flyttade hemifrån redan, har du inte överlevt? Om du nu har överlevt mot förmoden (Det där var Melanie som ville att jag skulle skriva) hur är det? Vi r oroliga och hoppas att du inte känner dig alldeles för ensam. Vi har varit ett tag nu är på Hogwarts. Det flyter på som vanligt, du ska vara glad dock att du slipper alla hundratals läxor. Hogwarts är inte samma utan dig Jane. Vi saknar dig. Men vi förstår att du ville börja om på nytt och vi hoppas att du har det bra ändå. Du måste skicka bilder på ditt hus,[s] __förhoppningsvis kanske__[/s] vi [u]__måste[/u]__ åka dit så fort vi har kommit ut från den här skolan._

_Nu kommer lite Hogwarts news så du hänger med även om du inte är här._

_Melanie goes singel hela året (vi får väl se hur det går)_

_Laurie har en liten crush på en Slytherin kille i sjätte året (Och ja hon sitter och försöker få tag på brevet samtidigt som jag skriver detta, därför den slarviga stilen)_

_Professor Laid har mystiskt försvunnit, vi misstänker att han nu ägnar all sin tid på att försöka brygga ett starkt elixir för att få elever att prestera sitt sämsta så han kan underkänna alla._

_Julbalen har ett tema i år till skillnad från förra året. Temat är dvärgar, och vi har ingen aning över vad vi ska göra. Sämst tema och det är ändå vårt sista år, riktigt lågt._

_Melanie har panik just nu, pga. Hennes nya löfte som ska hållas (Hon har knappt klarat sig i några veckor, hur ska hon klara resten?). Jag tror vi ska hjälpa henne innan hon freakar ut totalt. Vi hoppas verkligen att du har det bra och svara snart!_

_Med mycket kärlek_

_Sam, Melanie och Laurie_

_Ps. var det tillräckligt många frimärken? _[/i]

Jag log när jag läste brevet och skrattade åt dem. Det var så länge sedan, och jag längtade faktiskt tillbaka till Hogwarts, fast att gå om ett år skulle vara för jobbigt. Jag började skriva så fort jag hade letat reda på en penna och papper.

_[i]Sam, Melanie och Laurie_

_Jag är så ledsen att jag inte har skickat något brev än men jag har helt enkelt inte haft någon tid. Ja, det är faktiskt lite ensamt här, men det är också underbart att få lugn och ro, även om man tröttar på det efter ett tag. Som tur är har jag en radio (en mugglarsak som kan spela musik) som jag precis har inhandlat som står på när det är för tyst. Ni har ingen aning om hur mycket jag saknar er och jag önskar att jag var borta på Hogwarts med er även om jag trivs väldigt bra här. Jag har skaffat nya vänner (som aldrig kommer att kunna ersätta er) som är jättesnälla och jag känner mig inte lika ensam när jag har dem. Jag har börjat jobba på ett dagis om ni inte visste det redan och jag älskar att jobba med barnen. _

_Ja, Sam det var tillräckligt många frimärken på brevet men jag fattar inte varför du bara inte skickade en uggla? Nu måste jag skicka detta brev med posten till trolldomsministeriet för att sedan få dem att skicka en uggla till er. Helt onödigt. I alla fall, Melanie, lycka till med att hålla löftet! Jag vet att du kan klara av det. Jag vill ha alla nyheter om vad som händer mellan Laurie och den där killen! Julbalen vadå? De kan ju inte ha dvärgar som tema. Jag förstår er, och jag tycker att ni borde prata med någon, det är ju ändå den sista balen. _

_Ja, ni gav ju nyheter från Hogwarts så jag antar att jag får ge nyheter härifrån._

_Jag började andra dagen med onödig huvudvärk och skar mig på en kniv på tummen. Det har precis läkt så det var ganska rejält._

_Jag antar att jag är ganska bra vän med den kille som jobbar på samma avdelning som mig. Jag vet inte om det är mer, jag kanske inte är redo i sådana fall men jag gillar honom. Jag vet bara inte hur mycket._

_Mycket mer har inte hänt antar jag. Jag bifogar bilder på huset och lycka till med läxorna! Skriv så fort något händer._

_Pussar och kramar_

_Jane[/i]_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Jag äger karaktärerna och storyn, den underbara världen tillhör J.K Rowling**

**A/N: Nu har jag skrivit exakt 20 000 ord *stolt*. Här kommer kapitlet. Enjoy :)**

Kapitel 22

Jag fortsatte att skicka brev till tjejerna på Hogwarts och de flippade ur totalt när de jag berättade att Peter var en trollkarl (varför det spelade så stor roll vet jag inte) men mycket text blev det i brevet efter den nyheten. Jag hade precis skickat iväg ett brev med Lauries uggla när jag satte på radion och hörde _[i]Again and Again[/i]_, en mugglarlåt. Jag skruvade upp radion på högsta volym och skuttade runt i hela huset. Min tavla hängde på väggen bredvid klockan och spred värme i köket och jag tittade på den samtidigt som jag började dansa. Jag snurrade runt och slängde med armarna i luften. Jag hoppade fram till fönstret och öppnade persiennerna för att låta eftermiddagens sol lysa in i rummet. Jag lade märke till Peters röda bil utanför huset. Jag antog att han precis hade kommit jag hoppade lite upp och ner i takt till musiken och fortsatte dansa mig bort till dörren. Jag tittade på mina fötter och jag lyfte blicken för att hoppa ut ur köket och in i hallen. Jag avbröt mina rörelser tvärt. Peter stod mitt framför mig och tittade på mig med ögonbrynen högt upp i pannan. Jag flög bort till radion och sänkte volymen så musiken knappt hördes. Jag rodnade och han log mot mig.

"Ehm, hur länge har du stått där?" Frågade jag och jag lade en av mina händer på munnen fortfarande förvånad över att han hade stått och tittat på mig.

"Tillräckligt länge för att se dig dansa" Sa han simpelt och skrattade.

"Varför knackade du inte på dörren?" Frågade jag och skrattade tillsammans med honom.

"Jag gjorde det" Sa han och jag tittade förvånat på honom "Men du öppnade inte så jag gick in".

"Öh, okej vi glömmer det där" Sa jag och fortsatte att rodna över situationen "Jag sätter på vatten till te vill du ha?"

"Okej, ja tack" Sa han och han slog sig ner i en av fåtöljerna. Det var en lördag och han hade frågat om vi skulle göra något tillsammans. Jag var glad. Glad över att kunna lära känna honom bättre och att även han kanske ville lära känna mig bättre.

Jag satte mig bredvid honom med kopparna och jag blåste på teet försiktigt.

"Så det du brukar göra när du tror att du är ensam hemma är alltså dansa?" Frågade han och jag skrattade.

"Aa typ" Sa jag leendes och tittade upp från teet. Jag kände mig lite seg i kroppen och sträckte på mig med armarna upp i luften. Jag tänkte inte på att jag hade varmt te i ena handen och jag råkade luta koppen för mycket. Det skålheta teet rann ner för min nacke, sedan ner för min rygg och jag svor åt hur det brännande värmen spred sig. Jag ställde mig upp och Peter gjorde samma sak när han såg att jag hade spillt.

"Ouch" Sa jag och jag rörde på benen för att på något sätt försöka rymma smärtan.

"Varför gjorde du sådär?" Frågade han i förvåning och jag sprang bort mot badrummet med Peter springandes bakom. Jag hoppade in i duschen och satte på kallt vatten. Vattnet kylde ner snabbt och jag andades djupt.

"Du vet att du är ganska klumpig va?" Frågade han och jag nickade samtidigt som jag stängde av vattnet. Jag klev klumpigt ut ur duschen med de dyngsura kläderna och skrattade.

"Kan du hämta ett linne och ett par mjukisbyxor åt mig?" Frågade jag och han nickade "Det finns i garderoben i rummet här bredvid" Han gick iväg och jag tog av mig min tröja och mina byxor för att sedan vira in mig i en handduk. Jag torkade mig försiktigt för att inte dra för hårt på det ömma området på ryggen och nacken där teet hade runnit. Jag hörde Peter komma och han gav mig kläderna.

"Tack" Sa jag och rodnade lite över att jag bara stod i en handduk framför honom. Han gick ut ur badrummet och jag satte på mig byxorna. Jag grimaserade när jag kom åt min rygg och jag letade igenom skåpen för att hitta någon salva. Jag hittade en Aloe Vera som jag hade köpt någon vecka sedan då jag tyckte att den fungerade bättre mot värme än kylande trollformler. Jag tog lite på handen och försökte smörja ryggen och nacken men upptäckte snart att jag aldrig skulle lyckas med det.

"Peter?" Frågade jag "Skulle du kunna hjälpa mig lite?" Jag stod med ryggen mot honom när han väl kom in i rummet men tanken att jag bara stod i bh i samma rum som han kändes konstigt.

"Vad vill du ha hjälp med?" frågade han och jag vände på huvudet och räckte bak Aloe Veran.

"Skulle du kunna smörja in min rygg och nacke, bara så det kyls ner lite?" Frågade jag och han tog emot flaskan. Jag ryckte till när han väl lade den kalla krämen på övre delen av min rygg.

"Gör det ont?" frågade han och jag skakade på huvudet.

"Inte så jättemycket, det var mest kylan" Sa jag och han fortsatte att smörja in.

"Bra" Sa han och jag grimaserade lite när han kom åt de mest drabbade ytorna. När han väl hade smörjt in hela ryggen och nacken böjde han sig ner för att ta upp mitt linne.

"Lyft armarna" Sa han och jag gjorde som han sa. Han drog linnet över mina armar och mitt huvud. Han drog bort det från min rygg samtidigt som han drog ner det för att inte nudda det stora ömma området och jag tog ett djupt andetag samtidigt.

"Känns det bättre nu?" Frågade han och jag nickade.

"Tack" Sa jag och vände mig och möttes av hans chokladbruna ögon djupt tittandes på mig. Jag kände att mitt hjärta började slå häftigare samtidigt som han lade sin varma hand på min ömma axel.

**A/N: Antar att det blev en liten Cliffhanger hehe..**


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23

Ingen gav ifrån sig några ord och han lutade sitt huvud närmare mitt. Hans varma andetag svepte mina kinder och jag rodnade lite. Han pressade sina läppar försiktigt mot mina och jag blev ganska överaskad över vad som precis hade hänt. Jag avbröt kyssen och Peter drog sig bort från mig.  
>"Förlåt, jag…" Sa han och jag såg att han var tveksam över situationen. Jag bet mig i läppen fundersamt. Jag hade gillat tanken på oss två, men var jag verkligen redo för det här? Jag tittade på hans läppar, åh jag ville kyssa dem igen. Var det verkligen rätt det här? Frågade jag mig själv och tittade in i hans ögon. Hjärtats känslor tog över min hjärnas tankar och jag ställde mig på tårna för att kyssa honom igen. Han besvarade min kyss och värme fyllde mig.<p>

Jag log mot honom och han log tillbaka. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga och vi båda blev dränkta i tystnad.  
>"Så, eh… ska vi gå och försöka dricka te?" Försökte jag för att göra något åt tystnaden.<br>"Är du säker att det är en bra idé? Jag menar, jag vill ju inte at du spiller igen" Sa han och jag rodnade lite "Kan vi inte gå på en promenad?".  
>Jag nickade och vi började gå mot dörren. Peter tog min jacka och höll fram den mot mig. Jag stack armarna i den och andades djupt när han väl trädde den över min övre rygg och nacke. När vi väl var klara gick vi ut genom dörren och jag låste den noggrant. Jag sträckte fram min hand, som nu bar en vante, mot honom och han tog tag i den försiktigt. Vi gick hållandes i hand bort mot vägen och log mot varandra.<br>"Förlåt för det jag kommer säga nu" Sa Peter tyst och jag tittande undrande på honom "Vad var det som fick dig att flytta egentligen?" Jag tog ett andetag och tittade bort mot ängarna samtidigt som vi gick långsamt. Jag visste att jag skulle behöva säga något till slut så jag antog att det var lika bra att ta allt på en gång.  
>"Det hela började med att jag började sjätte året på Hogwarts. Jag kom dit och lade märke till en ny kille i sjunde året. Jag började gilla honom, och jag antar att han gillade mig också. Vi umgicks mer och mer och det var då jag också fick reda på att jag har för lågt blodsocker. Jag fick medicin, även om den inte alltid hjälpte, men jag glömde ta den en kväll.<br>"Jag svimmade och jag fick senare reda på att jag hade varit medvetslös i sex månader. När jag väl hade fått reda på det fick jag även reda på att min kille hade varit otrogen under de månaderna jag var medvetslös. Jag visste att eftersom att jag hade missat mer än halva sjätte året skulle jag behöva gå om det året och det var något jag verkligen inte kände för. Därför hoppade jag av skolan, och jag var bara så trött på livet, trött på allt, att jag bestämde mig för att flytta hit och börja om på nytt." Det var skönt att få ur sig allt men jag visste att jag inte var långt ifrån att bryta ihop. Jag saknade mitt gamla liv även om mitt nya liv var bra. Marcus nickade och höll om min hand lite hårdare.  
>"Jag finns om du behöver mig" Sa han och jag sträckte på mig för att ge honom en lätt kyss på kinden.<br>"Tack" Sa viskade jag. Vi gick tysta ett tag och njöt av naturen. Fåglarna som sakta flög över himlen började bege sig söderut och träden började tappa sin gröna klara färg och var istället i varma höstfärger.  
>"Nu är det din tur" Sa jag enkelt och han började berätta.<br>"Min uppväxt var inte en av de bästa. Mina föräldrar behandlade inte mig med respekt men jag antog att det var vanligt, att alla föräldrar betedde sig så. När jag var runt åtta år slog de mig för första gången. Det började med att mamma slog mig, men pappa började även när han tyckte att jag "förtjänade" det. Eftersom att de båda var från trollkarlsvärlden började de även använda besvärjelser på mig. Jag tror att Crucio var den mest använda.  
>"Jag mådde skit. Jag fick mitt brev från Hogwarts det året jag skulle fylla elva år men mina föräldrar tog bort min plats därifrån för att de insåg att om jag skulle kunna försvara mig mot dem och om jag skulle kunna kasta besvärjelser skulle de lida av det. Jag bodde på mitt rum, gjorde inget annat än att sitta och vänta på någon som skulle plåga mig. Det blev inte bättre med åren och besvärjelserna tog mer och mer på min kropp. En dag, när jag var femton år bestämde jag mig för att sätta stopp. Jag packade ihop de lilla jag ägde och försökte smyga ner för trappan. De såg mig, och de kastade besvärjelser överallt i hopp om att få träffa mig. Den sista de kastade var Bombarda Maxima. Det var så jag fick det här ärret" Han räckte fram sin ena arm och jag såg ett långt ärr från handleden upp och in under jackan. Jag lade en hand över min mun och kände tårarna trycka bakom ögonlocken.<br>"Jag kom undan, och jag liftade hit. Jag visste inte vart jag ville, jag ville bara bort. Jag tog Magilektioner på kvällarna och arbetade ihop mina egna pengar genom att stå i en kiosk och sälja korv. Sedan började jag arbeta med barnen på dagiset och sedan dess har det väl bara rullat på." En tår rann långsamt ner för min ena kind och Peter torkade bort den med sin hand.  
>"Gråt inte, Jane" Sa han och han kramade om mig. Jag kramade tillbaka och kände hur tårarna rusade ner. Allt blev för mycket, först jag som berättade och sedan han.<br>Det blev bara, alldeles för mycket.


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24

Jag stod på pallen i dagisets kök och sträckte mig efter mjölpaketet. Jag hade erbjudit mig att baka bröd till eftermiddagsfikat och oturligt nog skulle mjölet stå på den högsta hyllan. Jag ställde mig på tå och fick slutligen tag i paketet.  
>"Yay" Sa jag för mig själv nöjt men den känslan skulle inte vara länge. Pallen vinglade till av att jag hade gått från att stå på tå till att stå normalt och jag tappade balansen. Jag föll mot golvet och mjölpaketet följde efter. Jag gav ifrån mig ett skrik och mjölet rymde från sitt paket samtidigt som jag mötte det hårda golvet. Mjölet hamnade i min mun och resten av mitt ansikte och jag började hosta av den otäcka känslan.<br>"Jane, vad händer… oj" Det var Peter som kom in i rummet och jag borstade av mjölet runt mina ögon innan jag valde att öppna mina ögon.  
>"Jag fick ner mjölet i alla fall" Sa jag stolt och fortsatte att hosta.<br>"Gick det bra?" Frågade han samtidigt som han satte sig ner bredvid mig. Jag reste mig från liggande till sittande ställning men kände inte av någon större smärta.  
>"Det gick bra" Sa jag och började ställa mig upp. Han hjälpte mig den sista biten och jag borstade händerna i ansiktet för att få bort lite av mjölet. Jag rös åt känslan av att ha allt mjöl i munnen och jag satte på kranen för att skölja den. Peter höll bak mitt hår för att jag inte skulle lägga ner håret vattenhon och borstade bort lite mjöl från min tinning.<p>

"Jag tror att du ska gå och skölja av ansiktet helt" Sa han och jag nickade "Ska jag ens vara förvånad att det här hände?" Frågade han och jag log lite åt min klumpighet.  
>"Jag går till toaletten och fixar det och jag antar att du inte ska vara så förvånad över det, nej" Sa jag och pussade honom på kinden. Jag började gå mot dörren ut ur köket när Peters hand greppade min. Jag vände mig om och tittade in i hans ögon. Han lutade sig mot mig och jag stäckte på mig för att nå upp till hans läppar. Han kysste mig försiktigt som jag kysste honom tillbaka men han avbröt den strax efter med ett grimaserande ansikte.<br>"Mm, mjöl smakar verkligen inte gott" Sa han och jag skrattade lågmält.  
>"Du får skylla dig själv" Sa jag och begav mig bort mot toaletten. När jag väl kom fram möttes jag av en otroligt mjölig tjej som stod mitt i spegeln. Jag tvättade bort det så gott som möjligt, vilket inte var lätt, och torkade av ansiktet på pappershanddukarna som fanns upplagda bredvid handfatet.<p>

Jag gick tillbaka till köket där Sarah nu stod och bakade bröd.  
>"Jag tänkte att du kanske behövde lite hjälp" Sa hon och jag log mot henne.<br>"Tack, jag tror du har rätt" Sa jag "Vad ska jag göra?".  
>"Du kan få fixa plåten" Sa hon och jag nickade som svar. Jag tog upp en av plåtarna och började fixa med bakplåtspappret. Sarah började dela upp degen i två stora delar och rullade dem till limpor.<br>"Så, du och Peter är typ tillsammans?" Frågade hon och jag rodnade lätt.  
>"Är det så tydligt?" Frågade jag och hon log mot mig samtidigt som hon lade degen på plåten.<br>"Ja, det är ganska tydligt" Sa hon och jag hjälpte henne att sätta in plåten i ugnen.  
>"Det är inte konstigt eller så? Alltså med tanke på att vi båda jobbar här?" Frågade jag och hon suckade leendes.<br>"Nej, Jane, var bara rädd om honom" Sa hon "Han har varit med om mycket".  
>"Jag vet" Sa jag och vi förblev tysta i några ögonblick.<p>

"Jane, kommer du?" Frågade Peter och jag nickade. Dagen hade runnit iväg fort och det var redan dags att gå hem.  
>"Jag kommer" Sa jag och lyfte ner min jacka från kroken för att sedan gå ut. Vi gick i rask takt mot Peters bil för att undvika de kalla höstvindarna och jag hoppade in i bilen och Peter började köra mot mitt hus. Det hade blivit lite av en vana, att han skjutsade hem mig, i alla fall när det var så kallt och han inte skulle iväg.<br>"Jag gillar dig, Jane" Sa han när vi hade kommit en bit och jag gav ifrån mig ett skratt.  
>"Jag gillar dig också Peter" Sa jag och han log.<br>"Jag ville bara påminna dig om det" Sa han och svängde in mot mitt hus. "För jag vill vara med dig. Hela tiden."  
>"Jag vill också vara med dig. Hela tiden" Sa jag och våra ansikten närmade sig varandra när bilen väl hade stannat. Våra ansikten var nu bara några millimeter ifrån varandra.<br>"För nu är du min" Viskade han och jag log.  
>"Och du är min".<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25

"Följ med in" Sa jag när jag väl hade stigit ut ur bilen "Du kan få något att äta om du vill". Han steg ut ur bilen och nickade mot mig.  
>"Det vill jag absolut, jag är jättehungrig" Sa han och vi begav oss mot huset. Jag började laga mat (tack vare magi så lyckades jag nästan varje gång utan att bränna vid maten) och Peter satte sig vid bordet.<br>"Har du gjort den tavlan?" Frågade han pekade på min tavla. Jag nickade och han förblev tyst.  
>"Tycker du inte att den var fin?" Frågade jag och granskade tavlan mer än vad jag hade gjort förut.<br>"Ärligt talat, nej" Sa han och mitt leende på läpparna försvann.  
>"Vad taskig du är" Sa jag med lite skämtsamt och slog honom lätt på armen för att retas, jag brydde mig egentligen inte om vad han tyckte.<br>"Man ska väl vara ärlig, ska man inte vara det? Och du behöver ju inte slå mig för det" Sa han och jag log mot honom.  
>"Det gjorde ju inte ont direkt" Sa jag och skrattade men slutade när jag såg att han tittade på mig surt.<br>"Men du slog ju mig fortfarande" Sa han alvarligt och jag tvekade över vad jag skulle säga, var han seriös?  
>"Peter hjälper du mig med maten istället för att vi bråkar om det här?" Frågade jag och han ställde sig upp. Vi hjälptes åt i tystnad och vi ställde maten på bordet. Jag vände mig om för att hämta vattentillbringaren när jag möttes av Peters hand i full fart mot mitt ansikte. Den träffade kinden och lämnade efter sig stickande smärta. Jag tittade förvånat på honom med en hand på kinden.<br>"Vad gör du?" Frågade jag i chock och han log mot mig.  
>"Nu vet du hur det känns" Sa han leendes och min mun bildade ett runt O. "Och nu vet du att inte gjorde så ont eller hur?"<br>"Det gjorde ont, Peter" Sa jag och han log mot mig. Han flyttade min hand och pussade mig försiktigt på kinden.  
>"Förlåt" Viskade han och vi började äta.<p>

Den kvällen var jag lite fundersam. Varför hade han slagit mig? Jag knuffade honom bara försiktigt och det kan inte varit något speciellt med det. Det kanske hade med hans föräldrar att göra, jag menar, han hade ju haft en tuff uppväxt. _Jag måste stötta honom mer _tänkte jag _Jag får inte göra bort mig så han blir upprörd_. Det hela var nog ändå mitt fel och hade inte min tavla hängt på väggen skulle inget speciellt hänt. Jag gick och tittade på tavlan. Jag var nöjd med den, men om Peter inte tyckte om den skulle han inte behöva se den igen. Jag lyfte försiktigt av den från väggen och ställde den mot dörrkarmen. Jag tog fram en stol och ställde mig sedan på den för att öppna vindsluckan. Jag ryckte så hårt jag kunde och jag lyckades till slut få upp luckan. Det yrde om dammet och jag hostade. Jag drog ner stegen och satte fast den så att risken att jag skulle ramla var mindre. Jag tog tavlan i en hand och började gå upp långsamt.

Jag lade tavlan i en av flyttkartongerna med gamla kläder och saker i. Där låg även alla saker från Hogwarts som jag försökte undvika att titta på dem. Jag lyckades inte och min blick fastade på ett av fotona på mig och Marcus. Jag saknade honom, men jag hade Peter och jag är säker på att han hade någon också. Det skulle ändå ha tagit slut mellan oss förr eller senare och när det ändå var som det var, var det väl de bästa besluten som fattades. Jag suckade och började gå ner från vinden.  
>Dagen hade slutat oväntat, men jag antar att det är så livet är.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26

Jag tror att vi båda försökte glömma bort det som hade hänt, i alla fall försökte jag göra det. Jag förstod att jag var tvungen att tänka på vad jag sa och gjorde. Jag ville inte att han skulle slå mig igen, men jag förstod att det var mitt fel. Jag skulle följa med Peter hem för första gången en eftermiddag. Trots att vi hade varit tillsammans så pass länge hade jag inte hade varit hemma hos honom, enligt honom var det mycket trevligare hemma hos mig. Men jag lyckades till slut övertala honom att vi skulle åka hem till honom.

Ett litet gult hus stod en bit i skogen. Färgen hade börjat lossna lätt runt fönsterna och de vita knutarna var nedsmutsade av pollen. Även om det inte var av det nyaste slaget var det charmigt. Inte alldeles för litet, inte alldeles för stort.  
>"Jag sa ju att det inte var fint" Sa Peter när vi steg ut ur bilen.<br>"Det är visst fint, det är gulligt" Sa jag och kysste honom snabbt på kinden." Kom så går vi in".  
>Han nickade och tog fram nycklarna till huset. Han sparkade till dörren samtidigt som han vred om nyckeln för att låsa upp den och vi gick in genom dörren.<p>

Golvet knakade och vi möttes av ett rum med ljusgula väggar. Jag log åt den gammalmodiga stilen och fortsatte gå in mot det stora rummet. Där var väggarna vinröda och solen som strimlade igenom granarna lyste in genom fönstret.  
>"Peter" Sa jag och han tittade undrade på mig "Om du behöver prata med någon så finns jag alltid här. Det vet du va?"<br>Han nickade kort och jag såg hans ögon fyllas med tårar. Jag ångrade lite att jag ens hade sagt något och jag kramade honom.  
>"Vad är det Peter?" Frågade jag och han suckade.<br>"Det är bara så jobbigt. Alltihop. Att bara leva får mig att tänka på dem. Mina föräldrar" Sa han och några tårar rann ner för hans kinder. Jag kramade om honom hårdare.  
>"Snälla, finns det något jag kan göra åt det?" Frågade jag honom men jag fick inget svar från honom.<p>

Han kramade åt mig hårdare och jag kramade tillbaka. Han kramade hårt och jag började få svårt at andas.  
>"Peter jag…" Sa jag men min röst dog när han tryckte hårdare.<br>"Aj" Kved jag och kippade efter luft. Han skrattade mörkt och jag kände hur rummet dansade framför mig. Jag försökte ta ett sista andetag men kom istället fram till drömmarnas land. Jag blev inte förvånad, jag menar det var ju tredje gången på inte alls lång tid. Precis som de andra gångarna var en viss person där. Dale.  
>"Hej Dale" Sa jag och log mot killen som liknade Marcus så väl. Han sa inget hej tillbaka utan han suckade bara.<p>

"Vad har du nu gjort Jane?" Frågade han och jag satt tyst ett tag innan han bröt tystnaden.  
>"Du lämnade Marcus. Du rymde från verkligheten. Du har inte ens träffat dina gamla kompisar på flera månader. Och förutom det så har du gått och blivit tillsammans med en sjuk jävel". Jag skrattade lite för att dölja tårarna som tryckte så hårt bakifrån. Dock kunde jag inte hålla de tillbaka så mycket längre när jag väl började prata.<br>"Han behöver mig Dale, han behöver någon som är där för honom" Han skrattade lågmält.  
>"Han behöver inte någon, han behöver <em>något<em>. Du är hans något, Jane" Tårarna rusade ner för kinderna.  
>"Du måste ha fattat något fel, han gillar mig och jag gillar honom. Det är bara jag som gör fel hela tiden. Jag skulle inte ha sagt det jag sa" Sa jag och skakade långsamt på huvudet.<br>"Nej, du och Marcus gillade varandra. Peter gör illa dig och det är INTE ditt fel" Sa han och jag fortsatte att skaka på mitt huvud. "Det händer mitt framför dina ögon Jane, snälla gör något åt det!"

Jag kände smärtan inifrån ta över min kropp och jag kröp ihop till en boll. Jag visste inte varför jag grät, jag bara grät. Varför hade sagt det där till Peter? Varför var jag alltid tvungen att göra fel? Jag förstörde bara vår relation. Och jag ville så gärna att den skulle hålla.


	27. Chapter 27

Kapitel 27

Jag öppnade långsamt mina ögon och möttes av ljuset. Jag låg på golvet i Peters hus. Jag kände hans hand långsamt stryka min axel och jag ryckte till när han kom åt ett ömt område.  
>"Förlåt, har du ont?" Frågade han och jag nickade långsamt samtidigt som jag satte mig upp med hjälp av honom.<br>"Men det är inte så farligt" Sa jag för att inte få honom att känna sig skyldig.  
>"Vad skönt" Sa han och vi log mot varandra. Han lutade sig fram mot mig och gav mig en snabb kyss.<br>"Hur länge har jag varit borta?" Frågade jag och satte mig i skräddarställning.  
>"Inte så länge, kanske någon timme" Svarade han och jag lyfte på ögonbrynen. En timme var ganska mycket ändå.<br>"Du kanske ska åka hem?" Frågade han och jag nickade. "Du behöver vila". Jag började långsamt resa mig samtidigt som Peter tog på sig sin jacka. Jag tog det försiktigt för att känna efter var jag hade ont, men det var inte så farligt. Det skulle troligtvis bara bli några blåmärken jag skulle få leva med. Vi gick ut till bilen för att åka mot mitt hus. Det kändes som att det hade varit en evighet sedan som jag var där.

Det var mörkt och träden susade förbi utanför bilens fönster. Peter svängde in på min tomt och jag steg ut ur bilen.  
>"Sov gott sötnos" Sa han och jag log mot honom.<br>"Sov gott, vi ses imorgon" Sa jag tillbaka och slängde honom en kyss. Han gjorde samma sak och jag stängde bildörren. Jag stod och väntade på att han hade kört iväg innan jag gick in. Jag tände alla lampor i huset för att jag inte skulle känna mig så ensam och gjorde upp eld i den öppna spisen, med stor hjälp av min trollstav. Jag upptäckte en uggla som satt och knackade på fönstret till köket och jag gick över mot den. Jag öppnade fönstret och kände genast igen ugglan, det var Sams. Jag tog emot brevet och ugglan flög ut över ängarna i mörkret. Jag öppnade brevet försiktigt och kände hur det gjorde ont inom mig. Jag saknade dem. Den smärtan var värst av all möjlig, smärtan som inte var påtaglig.

_Heeej_

_Det är underbart här! Det börjar definitivt närma sig vinter snart, det är på gränsen till att det börjar snöa. Vinter= Snö= Julklappar= Du får inte glömma att köpa till oss! Vi saknar dig, precis som vanligt, och önskar att du kunde vara här, precis som vanligt. Laurie är nu officiellt ihop med den där Slytherin killen, Tim, han är faktiskt snäll._

_Vi har panik över vad vi ska ha på oss på balen. Vi lyckades tvinga de till att ta bort dvärgtemat men självklart är det alltid lika svårt med klänningar. Vi har skickat med lite bilder på olika klänningar, vi tänkte att du skulle få bestämma. Vi undrar om du skulle vilja komma på julbalen och jullovet? Vi har fixat så att det skulle fungera om du vill. Vi har valt att inte åka hem på julen, det är ju ändå vårt sista år._

_Just det! Peter, hur går det mellan er? Är ni officiella nu? Du måste skicka bilder på er tillsammans! Vi får se till att ta något smygfoto på Laurie och Tim och skicka snart, eftersom att Laurie tydligen inte ville skicka. Vi hoppas, hoppas, hoppas på att du kommer hit till jul, det skulle vara helt underbart._

_Mycket kärlek  
>Sam, Laurie och Melanie<em>

_Ps. Balen är om drygt en och en halv månad, den 22a december. Ds.  
><em>

Jag log, att få åka dit över jul skulle vara underbart. Jag var tvungen att svara på en gång att jag väldigt gärna ville åka dit. Jag tittade på alla bilder, de såg alla så vackra ut i klänningarna och jag skrev att jag faktiskt inte kunde välja mellan klänningarna. Jag skrev även att det inte var så kallt här, och att snön ändå var ett tag borta. Självklart skrev jag att jag saknade de också och att det inte fanns något annat jag saknade så mycket. Jag påmindes dock av mina föräldrar. Det var länge sedan jag träffade dem och det kändes faktiskt lite som att de hade glömt bort mig. Jag skickade även iväg ett brev till dem, i hopp om att de fortfarande skulle bry sig om mig.


	28. Chapter 28

Kapitel 28

Det var mitt på dagen en lördagseftermiddag. Jag och Peter satt och pratade i min trädgård sittandes på en bänk. Snön hade fortfarande inte kommit men det var betydligt kyligare utomhus. Jag var orolig över att något hade hänt mina föräldrar eller om de inte längre brydde sig om mig längre.  
>Jag antar att Peter märkte att något inte stämde.<br>"Vad är det Jane?" Frågade han mig och jag bara skakade på huvudet och klistrade på ett leende i mitt ansikte.  
>"Nej, inget" Sa jag lugnt. Jag ville inte börja prata om mina föräldrar med honom. Jag visste att det inte skulle sluta bra.<br>"Jag ser ju att det är något Jane, bara berätta" Jag tittade lite irriterat på honom, varför skulle han vara så envis?  
>"Nej, jag tänker inte säga något" Sa jag och hans ögonbryn sköt upp i pannan.<br>"Så du erkänner att det är något som inte är bra?" Frågade han mig leendes och jag svor inombords för att jag inte dolde det bättre. "Snälla, du kan berätta för mig, jag vill veta, vad det än handlar om" Sa han och jag tittade tårögt på honom.  
>"Jag har inte hört från mina föräldrar på jättelänge och jag vet inte om de fortfarande ens bryr sig om mig" Sa jag och en tår rann ner för min kind som jag snabbt torkade bort med tröjärmen.<br>"Oroa dig inte, det är väl bara positivt. Jag menar, det spelar väl ingen roll?" Sa han och jag kastade honom en arg blick.  
>"Bara för att dina föräldrar betedde sig som de gjorde betyder det inte att alla föräldrar gör det" Sa jag argt och jag brydde mig inte om att torka bort de nya tårarna som nu vilade på mina kinder och långsamt droppade ner i mitt knä.<br>"Jag trodde att du inte skulle nämna de" Sa han och greppade tag om min arm hårt.  
>"Peter, förlåt, okej. Snälla andas" Sa jag och försökte själv andas över paniken som började uppstå inom mig.<br>"Varför ska jag ens andas? Jag kan väl lika gärna dö" Sa han och drog upp mig från bänken.  
>"Nej, snälla. Dö inte. Jag… Jag…" Jag tänkte säga att jag älskade honom men jag kunde inte få ut orden ur min mun.<br>"Vad tänkte du säga Jane? Du...?" Sa han med en lite retande röst och klämde hårdare om min handled.  
>"Jag älskar dig" Viskade jag och han log samtidigt som han puttade ner mig på marken.<br>"Jag älskar dig med" Jag kände en spark rakt på mina revben och gav ifrån mig gällt skrik. Han fortsatte och skrattade åt mig. Jag försökte hålla tårarna inne, jag ville inte spilla tårar över honom, men det gick inte och det enda som återstod framför mig var en suddig trädgård med en lång man ståendes vid mitt ansikte.

"Säg det" Sa han och petade på min kropp med sin fot samtidigt som jag kippade efter luft.  
>"Vad?" Lyckades jag få ur mig och jag försökte blinka ur tårarna från ögonen.<br>"Säg att du älskar mig" Sa han och sparkade mig ansiktet. Mina händer flög nu upp till min näsa som blödde för fullt. "Säg att du älskar mig med hela ditt hjärta"  
>"Jag älskar dig" Sa jag tyst och försökte få min näsa att sluta blöda.<br>"Jag tror du glömde något" Sa han och jag suckade samtidigt som jag kände smärtan vid revbenen.  
>"Med hela mitt hjärta" Tårarna rann som floder ner för mina kinder. Varför hade jag ens sagt något om mina föräldrar? Jag visste ju att han var känslig när jag pratade om det.<br>Jag sa alltid fel saker. Det var alltid mitt fel. Varför hade jag det så svårt med att göra saker rätt?


	29. Chapter 29

Kapitel 29

Han slog mig. Hårt. Han lamslog mig flera gånger varje dag. Men jag antar att jag var van vid det. Det hade pågått i några veckor. Han hade börjat slå mig utan anledningar, visst var det ibland mitt eget fel, men ibland kunde han börja slå mig helt plötsligt. Jag fick aldrig mer än blåmärken men de var inte alltid de finaste. Den värsta gången hade jag fått ett blåmärke över hela ryggen då han hade puttat ner mig för trappan. Det hade gjort att jag hade fått stanna hemma från dagiset i tre dagar för att det gjorde så ont. Bland allt dåligt fanns det i alla fall lite positivt, jag hade nämligen fått ett brev från mina föräldrar.

_Jane,_

_Vi vet att vi inte har hört av oss på en lång tid men vi kom överens om att det var bäst att ge dig tid till att läka själv. Att ta dig igenom alla känslor utan oss. Vi är i Frankrike just nu på semester. Vi kände att när det hände så mycket så passade vi på att åka iväg. Vi har varit här i en månad och vi planerar att spendera en månad här till, alltså över jul. Vi saknar dig jättemycket Jane och vi vet att det kanske inte var det smartaste beslutet men vi hoppas att du har kommit över en viss person._

Jag suckade, de var alltid så oroliga över att nämna namn. De överdrev alltid.

_Vi hoppas att du fortfarande håller kontakten med dina gamla kompisar, men också att du har hittat nya. Hur går jobbet? Är det kul? Är det jobbigt att leva tillsammans med mugglare? Du vet att du inte måste bo i muggelvärlden, de är ju trots allt inte lika bra utbildade som oss. Ugglan som detta brev kom med får du som tidig julklapp av oss. Den heter Cola, det kommer från någon god dricka vi drack för några dagar sedan på en muggelresturang. Vi tyckte namnet passade ugglan. _

Ugglan som satt på bordet tittade förundrande på mig och de bruna och vita fjädrarna rörde sig smått i vinden som kom från fönstret.

_Ännu en gång, vi saknar dig, och hoppas på att träffa dig så snart som möjligt!_

_Med kärlek  
>Mamma och Pappa<em>

Jag började skriva tillbaka till dem så de inte skulle bli oroliga. Det var det sista jag ville att de skulle bli.

_Mamma och Pappa,_

_Allt är bra här, jag har nya vänner och jag skickar brev med tjejerna. Jag förstår att ni gav mig tid och det har hjälpt mig. Jag mår bra, det var skönt att börja om. Tack för ugglan! Nu blir det lättare att skicka brev till alla. Ni behöver inte överdriva så mycket, jag kan prata om Marcus, han är bara en del av mitt tidigare liv nu. Den tiden jag hade med honom är inget jag ångrar, vi hade bara otur._

_Jag har träffat en ny kille, en trollkarl, han jobbar på dagiset och är jättesnäll. Han tar hand om mig. _

Jag grimaserade åt orden jag precis skrivit, men jag skulle aldrig kunna berätta sanningen för mina föräldrar. De skulle skämmas så mycket över mig att jag ens sade fel saker från början till Peter. Det startade ju ändå på grund av mig.

_Jag saknar er med, och jag hoppas att vi ses snart. Njut av er semester!_

_Älskar er  
>Jane<em>


	30. Chapter 30

**Kapitel 30**

Jag rörde försiktigt på mitt högra ben men gav upp när den ilande värken sköt upp mot höften. Jag andades in häftigt och sträckte mig efter min trollstav för att försöka läka mitt ben. Att läka med trollkonst hade aldrig varit min grej och mitt ben knäckte till när jag viskade trollformeln för mig själv. Benet hade troligtvis varit brutet och jag antog att Peter hade burit upp mig till min säng och sedan lämnat mig där. Jag satte mig upp och grimaserade åt mitt ben som inte hade läkt helt fullt. Jag lutade mig framåt och ställde mig upp på mitt vänstra ben och försökte stödja mig lite på det högra. Jag kunde ta mig framåt haltandes utan att falla ihop på marken och började bege mig ner för trappan. Jag visste att jag var tvungen att skriva ett brev till tjejerna.

Jag satte mig på en köksstol och började skriva. Jag skrev att jag inte skulle kunna komma över till deras julbal, att jag inte skulle kunna träffa de över jul. Jag visste att det skulle väcka misstankar om jag hade visat mig som jag såg ut, alldeles sliten, och jag kom på ursäkten att jag ville spendera hela julen med Peter. Jag suckade djupt och tittade ut genom fönstret. Ett par tårar gled långsamt ner för mina kinder och landade på bordet ljudlöst. Jag stängde brevet noggrant och skrev Sams namn på utsidan. Jag kunde inte klara av det mer. Min kropp orkade inte med att bli attackerad varje dag, att bli misshandlad hade blivit en vana. Huvudvärken var konstant och en ytterst ljus ton irrade runt i mitt huvud dagar in och dagar ut. Jag visste att jag behövde hjälp, och jag visste att det bara var en person som skulle kunna hjälpa mig. Jag tog fram ett till papper och började skriva.

_Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra. Jag har blåmärken överallt. Han slår mig. Jag vill tillbaka till min vanliga verklighet, inte den här verkligheten, vad hände? Varför har verkligheten blivit så hemsk? Du är den enda som kan hjälpa mig.  
>Rädda mig Marcus, snälla rädda mig.<em>

Det var inte långt men jag kände inte för att skriva mycket mer. Jag hörde en bildörr smälla igen utifrån och jag tittade ut genom fönstret. Peter var på väg mot huset och bar det vanliga hämndlystna leendet på sina läppar. Jag stoppade snabbt ner brevet i et kuvert och skrev slarvigt Marcus namn utanpå. Dörren öppnades och jag tog de två breven och gav de till Cola som satt och väntade på breven.

"Vem skickar du brev till?" Frågade Peter samtidigt som han tog av sig sin jacka.  
>"Tjejerna" Svarade jag så självsäkert jag kunde.<br>"Men det är två brev" Påpekade han och jag kände hur min mage knöt sig.  
>"Jag kanske skickade två brev till dem?" Sa jag och han tittade frågande på mig. Han närmade sig långsamt ugglan som backade mot fönstret. Jag reste mig snabbt från stolen och slängde mig mot fönstret för att öppna det. Jag lyckades och Cola hann flyga ut genom fönstret innan Peter fick tag i honom. Oturligt nog såg han namnen på breven och jag backade undan från honom.<br>"Vad FAN Jane! Marcus?! JAG trodde du var över HONOM! Att det var DU OCH JAG, VI!" Jag backade mer och stannade när jag nuddade väggen bakom mig. Han kom närmare och närmare mig men jag såg min chans. Jag sprang förbi honom och mot dörren men kom inte mer än halvvägs förrän jag hörde Peter skrika "CRUCIO!" bakom min rygg. Jag frös till innan min kropp splittrades i miljoners bitar och jag föll ihop på golvet. Smärtan strålade ända ut i fingertopparna och mitt eget skrik ekade i mina öron. Varför skulle jag ha skickat det där brevet till Marcus? Hade jag inte skickat det hade jag inte legat på golvet och upplevt den värsta smärtan jag någonsin varit med om.

Smärtan släppte efter vad som kändes som flera minuter och jag kippade desperat efter luft. Jag kände att jag lyfte från marken och flög in väggen bakom mig. Han hade leviterat mig och jag flög från ena sidan rummet till den andra sidan i full fart mot väggen. Jag skrek för mitt liv och kände hur hela min rygg knäcktes till. Jag föll hjälplöst ner på golvet och skrek till igen över smärtan i ryggen. Jag hörde hur dörren till huset smällde igen och jag lyfte mitt huvud försiktigt för att se vad som hade hänt. Där stod han i dörröppningen, min hjälte, min Marcus. Efter det hände allting väldigt snabbt.

Trollfromler sköts åt alla håll och olika färger sprakade från de två männens trollstavar. Jag försökte resa mig upp men mina ben reagerade inte. Jag fick panik och använde all kraft jag hade för att försöka röra på dem, men inget hände. Jag förblev liggandes på golvet med tårar på kinderna ingen aning om vad jag skulle göra. Jag hörde de skrika saker åt varandra men jag kunde inte urskilja de specifika orden. Jag såg Peter backa in mot köket och Marcus följde efter. Ingen aning om vad de gjorde försökte jag se mig om efter min trollstav. Jag såg den ligga bara några meter ifrån mitt huvud och jag försökte dra mig framåt med bara mina armar. Jag kunde inte känna mina ben, precis som att jag fortfarande inte kunde röra på dem. Det högg till i ryggen efter bara en meter och jag skrek samtidigt som en flod av tårar sprutade ner för mina kinder. Jag hörde Marcus skrika mitt namn och jag tittade bort mot trollformlerna som fortfarande gav ifrån sig ett otroligt ljus.

Men mitt fokus blev snabbt inställt på det föremål som långsamt kom flygande mot mig. Plötsligt förstod jag varför Peter hade gått in i köket, för det som kom flygandes mot mitt ansikte var en kniv.  
>"Jane flytta dig!" Ropade Marcus men medveten som jag var över att jag inte skulle hinna tittade jag istället djupt in i Marcus havsblå ögon. Ett grönt ljust sköt ut från Peters trollstav mot Marcus och jag försökte hitta orden för att varna Marcus men en värmande känsla spred sig från min hals. Sedan kom smärtan och det rinnande blodet ur min mun.<br>Det var då jag visste att det var slutet.


	31. Chapter 31

**Kapitel 31**  
>Vad var detta? Allt så vitt, så mjuka konturer. Jag såg någon komma fram mot mig. Personen sa något, troligtvis mitt namn och jag blinkade med ögonen för att se vem det var. Det var en kvinna i fyrtioårsåldern som stod framför mig i aldeles för vita kläder. Jag tittade undrande på henne samtidigt som hon log mot mig.<br>"God morgon Jane" Sa hon och jag blev förvirrad. Vem var Jane? Var det jag? Varför kommer jag inte ihåg mitt eget namn? Vad hade hänt med mig?  
>"Jag är Helare Olsson, du ligger på St. Mungos" Jag tittade mig omkring, och det kändes som att jag hade varit där förut, även om jag inte kom ihåg när jag hade varit där.<br>"V-Vad har hänt med mig? Frågade jag med tårar i halsen.  
>"Det är en lång historia Jane, och vi har endast delar av den, eftersom att du var ensam under en del av tiden. Men allt är okej Jane, Du kommer aldrig behöva träffa den där hemska mannen igen" Sa hon fortfarande leende och jag kände hur paniken steg inom mig.<br>"Vem då? Varför vet du saker som inte ens jag vet? Jag vet inte ens mitt eget namn" Jag bröt ut i tårar, Jag hade ingen aning om vem jag var, ingen aning om hur jag såg ut. Ingen aning vad det var som gjorde att jag låg där jag låg. Min kropp skakade kraftigt och jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra.  
>"Jane, lyssna på mig nu, lugna ner dig, andas långsamt" Sa Helare Olsson och jag tog i med all kraft jag hade.<br>"HUR TROR DU ATT JAG KAN VARA LUGN NÄR JAG INTE ENS VET MITT NAMN, JAG HAR INGEN ANING OM VAD SOM HAR HÄNT MED MIG?! JAG VET INTE ENS VEM JAG ÄR!"

Jag försökte andas lite lugnare utan större framgång och jag märkte att det kom in fler människor i det lilla rummet. Jag kände två armar som greppade om min och höll fast mig försiktigt mot sängen som var i sittläge samtidigt som jag brottades emot. Jag orkade inte länge och jag drog upp mina ben mot magen. Greppet släppte från mina armar och jag knöt istället armarna runt mina ben.  
>"Jane, har du något minne av någonting?" frågade en ung man med lika vita kläder som de andra Helarna. Jag tänkte efter så gott jag kunde men det enda jag kom fram till var ett stort tomt hål inom mig. Jag skakade på huvudet och jag torkade bort tårarna på mina kinder med min högra hand. Jag såg några av healerserna diskutera tyst en bit bort från sängen. En av de vände sig mot mig och gav mig en medlidande blick.<br>"Jane" började Helare Olsson som stod bland dom andra Helarna "vi har bestämt att du ska få träffa Marcus nu på en gång, för att se hur ditt minne reagerar, om det är okej?" Jag nickade och försökte komma ihåg vem Marcus var. Vart hade jag hört det namnet? Jag täntke så mycket att jag nästan fick ont i huvudet och alla Helare steg ut ur rummet. Jag hörde oroliga röster utanför och någon som grät. Det knackade på dörren och den öppnades långsamt. Ett par havsblå ögon, så magiska, mötte mina. Jag kände igen dem så väl, men jag hade ingen aning om från vart. Hans perfekta hår och benstrukturen i hans ansikte fick mitt hjärta att brytas i bitar, varför kom jag inte ihåg vem han var? Borde jag inte kommit ihåg en så snygg kille? Och hur kunde jag känt honom sen tidigare?

"Hej" Hans röst smekt mina öron så fint, jag kände igen det, men kunde inte placera ifrån vart. Jag satt helt tyst, mållös över hur snygg han var. Jag kände fjärilarna i magen fladdrade runt och jag blev helt varm inombords. Jag vet inte varifrån jag hade kännt den känslan förut, men det var nästan som att det var kärlek vid första ögonkastet, fast det skulle ju inte fungera, för vi måste ju ha sett varandra förut.  
>"Jane?" Jag rycktes hur min lilla värld ovan över att höra ett namn som skulle tillhöra mig och jag blinkade hårt för att komma tillbaka till verkligen.<br>"Förlåt, jag bara... Äh, strunt samma, Du måste vara Marcus?" Frågade jag och jag rodnade lite. Han närmade sig sängen och satte sig på den bredvid mina ben.  
>"Ja, jag är Marcus" Sa han med ett bekymmrat ansiktsuttryck. Jag sträcke fram min hand mot honom och han skakade den.<br>"Trevligt att träffas" Sa jag och han skrattade lågt.  
>"Så du kommer inten ihåg någonting?" Frågade han och jag skakade på huvudet.<br>"Inte hur vi träffades första gången, när du bokstavligt talat sprang in i mig? De underbara romantiska kvällarna, kärleken som bara vi kunde känna? När jag svek dig och du lämnade mig? När du gjorde det mest idiotska i ditt liv och valde att bli tillsammans med en hemsk människa som misshandlade dig utan att du gjorde något åt det? Inte när jag kom in i ditt hus och såg hur du låg på golvet, okapabel till att röra på dig. Hur jag valde att rädda mitt eget liv istället för att hindra din dö?" Han grät vid det här laget och jag kände hur mina nya tårar blandades med de gamla, hur kunde jag glömma bort allt det där?  
>"Gråt inte, Jane" Jag reagerade nu bättre på mitt namn "Allt är mitt fel, jag skulle aldrig ha låtit dig gå. Jag skulle ha kämpat för dig, för jag vet att du är mitt allt, mitt liv. Jag vet att du träffade Dale, min döde bror när du låg i koma, men jag tror inte att han hann berätta allt innan du vaknade upp. Jag var inte otrogen, det var en tjej som tvingade mig att vara tillsammans med henne, hon lurade mig också och jag gick på det. Mina tankar vandrade inte en enda gång från dig, och det var alltid du som var min. Jag kan inte klara av att leva utan dig, och jag tänker göra allt jag kan för att få spendera resten av mitt liv tillsammans med dig. Precis som att Lady och Lufsen fick" Precis det ögonblicket kom allt tillbaka till mig, alla minnen, de så lyckliga minnena med Marcus, de så hemska minnena med all misshandel.<br>"Marcus, våga aldrig igen säga att allt var ditt fel. Under allting som pågick med Peter var det alltid mitt fel enligt mig själv, det var mitt fel att han misshandlade mig för att jag tyckte att jag sa något fel. Det hela berodde på att jag fortsatte att skylla på mig själv, så skyll inte på att det var bara dina fel, för hade jag gjort som Dale sa, hade jag aldrig träffat Peter. För Marcus han _bad_ mig att förlåta dig, och jag var dum nog att inte lita på din bror. Att stanna kvar med Peter var inte det mest idiotiska jag gjort i hela mitt liv, det mest idiotiska jag har gjort i mitt liv var att lämna dig" Jag andades in djupt och kraftigt överväldigad över alla minnen och känslor. Marcus Satt helt förstunnad framför mig och ett leende spred sig långsamt i hans ansikte.

"Du-du kommer ihåg, Du kommer ihåg allting! Jane du har fått tillbaka minnet! Du förstår inte hur orolig jag var för dig" Jag möttes av hans värmande famn i full fart och vi kramade hårt om varandra. Känsan var obeskrivlig, åh vad jag hade saknat hans famn, och hans ögon. Jag släppte taget om honom och han lutade sig bakåt förvånad. Hans ögon, de djupa havsblå ögonen tittade så undrande på mig och jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra. Det kändes som att vi satt där i en evighet innan Marcus blev den första som bröt tystnaden.  
>"Jag älskar dig Jane" Jag grät.<br>JAg älskar dig med Marcus, Jag har aldrig slutat och jag kommer aldrig sluta älska dig".  
>Det gick inte beskriva med ord hur jag kände, känslan av att äntligen få tillbaka Marcus.<p> 


	32. Epilogue

**Epilog**

Det var en helt vanlig dag i mitt liv. Jag och Marcus hade bråkat igen och jag satt inne i badrummet för att komma undan från honom. Vi bodde tillsammans i en villa i en liten förort. Jag skulle inte klarat av att bo utan människor runt omkring mig och vi hade därför valt något mellan mitt i stan och mitt ute i ingenstans. Det hade gått bra ett tag och jag och Marcus kom bra överens med varandra. Det var först när han började jobba mer och mer om kvällarna och inte verkade bry sig om mig alls som vi började bråka om små och stora saker. Han verkade frånvarande hela tiden när jag pratade med honom och jag visste att det var något han inte ville berätta för mig. Det kändes som att jag betydde mindre och mindre för honom, att han inte älskade mig lika mycket längre. Kanske hade vi växt ur vår kärlek? Nej, jag hade verkligen inte gjort det, för jag gjorde allt jag kunde för att visa honom att jag älskade honom med hela mitt hjärta, vilket jag verkligen gjorde. Inget i hela världen betydde mer för mig än vad han gjorde.

"Snälla öppna dörren Jane" Marcus knackade försiktigt på badrumsdörren och jag bet mig i läppen för att inte börja gråta.  
>"Varför Marcus? Varför ska jag öppna dörren? För det verkar ändå inte som att du bryr dig om mig" Jag drog upp benen mot bröstet och knöt armarna om dem.<br>"För att jag älskar dig, jag älskar dig med hela min själ och jag bryr mig om dig så otroligt mycket" En tår föll långsamt ner för min kind.  
>"Varför visar du det inte då?" Min röst var så svag att det mer blev en viskning och jag vilade mitt huvud på mina knän.<br>"Snälla kom ut så får jag visa dig" Sa han och jag hörde att han var påväg att börja gråta. Jag skakade på huvudet, medveten om att han inte skulle se det, och lät tystaden tala. Jag satt där hela kvällen ibland med tårar i ögonen, ibland med massor av tankar omkringflygandes i huvudet och tillslut somnade jag.

_Jag var tillbaka, till det ställe som påverkat mig så mycket genom mitt liv. Så många blommor omringade mig, och bredvid mig satt han, Dale. Jag log mot honom, jag visste att han skulle hjälpa mig, och jag visste att jag var tvungen att lita på honom den här gången.  
>"Hej Dale" Sa jag och flyttade min blick från honom till den stora blomsterängen.<br>"Hej Jane, kanske har en anledning till att du är här?" Jag suckade.  
>"Det känns som att han inte bryr sig om mig lika mycket som förut, att hans ord är tomma, han jobbar mycket mer på dagarna och hela kvällarna, och jag vet att han gömmer något för mig. Det är något han inte vill berätta för mig, han litar inte längre på mig. Jag förstår inte vad jag har gjort som har fått honom att tappa förtroendet för mig. Jag förstår inte..." Jag hade gråten i halsen, men jag lät dem inte falla ner för mina kinder.<br>"Det finns alltid en anledning bakom saker och ting Jane, låt honom ta den tid han behöver, vissa saker är svårare och jobbigare att berätta än andra. Vad du än gör, lämna honom inte, du kanske inte har insett det, men den där killen skulle göra vad som helst för dig"  
><em>

Jag vaknade av ett bländande solsken som lyste upp hela badrummet. Jag var stel i nacken efter ha sovit med den i en onormal vinkel och jag vickade försiktigt på huvudet fram och tillbaka. Jag ställde mig upp med hjälp av en hand i marken och gick fram mot handfatet för att skölja ansiktet. Sakta men säkert gick jag fram mot dörren för att öppna den. Jag möttes av Marcus ståendes med ryggen mot mig och han vände sig snabbt om för att snabbt omfamna mig.  
>"Jane jag har försökt så länge att vänta till din födelsedag, men det är så svårt att se dig lida varje dag. Jag har jobbat för att tjäna in mer pengar för att kunna betala av lånet" Vänta nu, vilket lån pratade han om, vi hade väl inget? "och jag har inte kunnat spendera lika mycket tid med dig längre. Jag älskar dig med hela mitt hjärta"<br>"Marcus, jag älskar dig med hela mitt hjärta också" Viskade jag mot hans axel som jag nu lutade huvudet mot. Tårar rann långsamt ner för mina kinder, jag visste inte ens varför jag grät. Han släppte mig ur sin famn och backade från mig. Jag tittade förvirrat på honom och inte förän han gick ner på ett knä framför mig, tog upp en blå ask ur fickan och visade den silvriga ringen för mig förstod jag vad som skulle hända.  
>"Jane Sophie Green, vill du gifta dig med mig?" Jag hade slutat andats, jag hade glömt hur man gjorde. Jag bara stod där och tittade på Marcus, mitt livs kärlek. Jag flög bokstavligt talat på honom, upp i hans famn och grät av glädje.<br>"Ja, Marcus, självklart"  
>Jag skulle få spendera resten av mitt liv med honom.<br>Vi skulle älska varandra i en evighet.  
>Och tänk att det började med en så liten enkel sak, som ändå blev så komplicerat.<br>Kärlek vid första ögonkastet.


End file.
